Niece of the Constable
by HeartieGirl
Summary: Not long after the events of the Season finale, Jack's 13 year old niece, Jaclyn Christine Connors, comes to Coal Valley to visit, after not seeing Jack for two years. Jaclyn, not knowing that Jack and Elizabeth are courting and not really telling anyone, decides to play Cupid. How will things play out when winter hits? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina: Hello! Welcome to our first chapter which takes place after the Season 1 Finale, of "When Calls the Heart". :)

Nicole: on our profile there will be a description of the OC. Together we created the cover for this fanfic. We hope you enjoy, and please review.

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Vancouver, Canada 1908

"Two dead -STOP- Male and female -STOP- married -STOP- Young female found near them -STOP- Her name is Jaclyn Connors -STOP- Man and woman were Jesse and Madeline Connors -STOP- Notify next of kin -STOP-"

People gathered around the scene of the accident, just in front of the house. A runaway stage coach, with no driver or passengers, had collided with the stage coach her parents were in. The driver, he was fine because he was thrown from the stage coach, but the girl's parents were killed. The girl stood nearby, looking on, with tears welling up in her eyes. The girl's blonde locks covered part of her face as she watched. Silent, and still. Moments later, a young man, in his mid-twenties, came rushing onto the scene; and, upon seeing what happened, slowed to a stop next to the young girl. When the girl looked up at him, he knelt down next to her, and hugged her.  
"Uncle Jack, what's going to happen now that momma and daddy are gone?" The young girl asked.  
"I don't know, Jaclyn. I don't know."

A week later

Jaclyn walked into the kitchen, late one night, and couldn't help but notice that Jack was asleep at the table.

"Uncle Jack? Uncle Jack, wake up."

"Hmm? What is it, Jaclyn? Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Last night's service bothering you?"

"Yes. I miss momma and daddy."

"I know you do. I miss them too. But we're going to get through this."

"But, Uncle Jack, you're leaving soon to become a Mountie."

"I know. I don't leave for two weeks. We'll figure something out between now and then. Don't worry."

"Uncle Jack, where am I going to stay while you're gone?"

"We'll figure that out when the time comes. But for right now, how about we both go to bed."

"Ok. Good night, Uncle Jack."

"Good night, Jaclyn."

2 Weeks Later

"Uncle Jack, why do I have to stay with Auntie Marie and Uncle Carl? They don't even seem to like me!"

"Jaclyn, they do love you, and they're your only family members who can take care of you while I'm away."

"But when will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry. As soon as I become a Mountie and get to my first post, I'll let you know. Ok?"

"Ok. Goodbye, Uncle Jack."

"Goodbye, Jaclyn."

With that Jack grabbed his things, and left.

2 Years Later

A girl, probably 13 years old, was walking through town, an older woman by her side. The girl's long blonde hair was in a Braid, and she had an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"Keep up, Jaclyn, or we'll be late!"

"Coming, Auntie." The girl said showing the hint of annoyance in her voice.

Luckily, the older woman didn't seem to notice it.

As they walked, the young girl thought.

'I wonder how Uncle Jack is doing? I haven't heard from him in a couple months. I wonder if he finally got his first post! If he has, he's probably either settling in, or trying to stop whiskey runners, cowboys, thieves, and Indians! Ooh! I can't wait to hear from him again!' Jaclyn thought with a smile.

Meanwhile in Coal Valley

A young man, probably in his mid to late twenties, stepped out of the jailhouse with his Mountie uniform on. As he walked through town, he greeted many of the women, as he made his way to the Saloon/School. During the day, it was the school, but at night, it was the saloon. The small, mining town used to be home to many more people. But just 6 months before, there was an explosion in the mines, which killed most of the town's men. That explosion left most of the women widows, and many mothers lost their sons that day too. The town was usually a very calm one, almost never having criminals. The town was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, but it was surrounded by mountains, forests, streams, rivers, and lakes! It might not be a big town, or a fancy one, but no one cares about that. It's big and fancy in the way that everyone is a big family. As Jack entered the school, he saw the teacher, Elizabeth Thatcher, standing at the front writing on the chalkboard. He took off his hat before speaking.

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Jack! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's ok! Don't worry about it." Jack just smiled.

"Is something on your mind, Jack?"

"My niece might be coming for a visit soon. If her Aunt and Uncle let her."

"Aunt and Uncle?"

"Yeah. Two years ago her parents, my sister was her her mom, they were killed in an accident, leaving my niece, Jaclyn, to stay with her Aunt and Uncle on the other side of her family. I would be the one caring for her, but three weeks after it happened, I left to become a Mountie. So, I just sent a telegram to her, telling her that I finally have my first post, I'm settled in, and if she'd like to come for a visit, she can."

"Oh, Jack! That's wonderful! How old is she?"

"Thirteen. So, she will probably be joining you here."

"Well, it'll be wonderful having her."

"Her Aunt and Uncle are wealthy, just like your family."

"Oh, really?"

Jack laughed, "Yes, they are."

Suddenly, the children all came inside at once.

"Constable." Gabe Montgomery, one of the boys, said, saluting.

"You're getting really good at that, Gabe! Nice job!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, Elizabeth, I will leave you to your students." Jack said, putting his hat back on and giving a slight nod.

As he left, Elizabeth smiled, knowing that Jack was excited to see his niece. She was excited to meet her, but Elizabeth also knew that she wasn't nearly as excited as Jack. Suddenly, Elizabeth realized something, Jack had never mentioned anything about his family before! Elizabeth looked around the room, and smiled at all her students, before starting lessons for the day.

Sabrina: We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Nicole: Please review, favorite, and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole: Hello, again, everyone! It's time for Chapter 2! We decided that we'll try to post a chapter every Wednesday and Saturday, while we wait for season 2!

Sabrina: We want to give a shout out to our three reviews, thank you so much "JackandElizabeth", "LisaNY", and "ng22"! Thank you also to our new followers LydzV, Myevildog04, TeenBeachGirl194, "aloha4life", and "ng22"!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth was cleaning up after a long day of school. She grabbed the broom, opened the doors, and began the grueling task of sweeping. Even though it was late fall, there was still a lot of dust and dirt cover the floor. As Elizabeth swept out the school, dust swirled out the open door. It looked as if the dust was going to create a dust storm! Suddenly, a breeze came out of nowhere and pushed the dust right back into the school.  
Elizabeth felt a sneeze coming on, and suddenly , "Aaaaa-choo!" she sneezed.  
It was then that Jack walked into the doorway, and got hit by the dust, causing him to do a cough/sneeze. This surprised Elizabeth, and when she looked up, there stood Jack, waving his hat in front of his face to blow the dirt and dust away.  
Elizabeth got them both a glass of water as she spoke, "I am so sorry about the dust and dirt, Jack. I knew it hadn't been swept in a while, but I didn't know it would cause a storm! Between the children and the fact that this is the saloon at night and on the weekends, it gets dirty in here."  
"It's alright, Elizabeth. I understand." Jack said, taking the glass of water that Elizabeth handed him.  
After Jack took a drink of water, he spoke again, "So, how has James been? Has he fallen asleep in class much lately?"  
Elizabeth replied, "James has been falling asleep in class again, I wish I knew why he is so tired. Then I might be able to help him."  
"Would you like me to ask him some questions?"  
Elizabeth put down her glass of water as she said to Jack, "No,no,no. I can do it myself."  
"Alright. Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me." Jack said with a smile.  
"Jaclyn's schooling has been going well I hope?" Elizabeth asked as she hoped to try to change the subject.  
"Yes, it's been going well. Her Aunt has been sending her to a fancy private school for the last two years."  
After Jack took a sip of water, he told Elizabeth, "A jailhouse is not the most proper place for a young lady like Jaclyn to sleep in."  
"It's definitely not a proper place for her."  
"I think maybe I should get a room above the saloon for Jaclyn to stay in. Do you think I should Elizabeth?"  
"Jack, no! The Saloon is no better than the jailhouse!"  
"Elizabeth, would you like to join me for dinner this evening?"  
"I'd love to, Jack."  
Later, as Abigail helped to fix Elizabeth's hair for the dinner, Elizabeth brought up the topic about Jaclyn coming over.  
"Have you noticed how excited Jack has been today?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Yes, I noticed that this morning." Noted Abigail.  
"His niece, Jaclyn, is coming over for a visit and has nowhere to stay. I am trying to find her a place to stay. Jack suggested the jailhouse and the room above the saloon already."  
"That is no proper place for a young lady to stay!" replied Abigail.  
"That's exactly what I said! Abigail? What if Jaclyn stayed here with us?"  
"Why I would be delighted to have Jack's niece stay with us. Jack has helped us out so many times, it's about time we do something for him!" Abigail said, making Elizabeth smile.  
A little bit later, Elizabeth walked down the stairs to meet Jack. She saw Jack seated at a table in the corner by the window, just where she liked to sit. She headed over and greeted Jack with a smile.  
"Good evening, Jack!"  
"Good evening, Elizabeth," said Jack getting up to pull out a chair for Elizabeth.  
"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said, smiling.  
"You're welcome, Elizabeth. The café has really been a big hit, hasn't it?"  
"Indeed it has. Abigail told me that Mr. Gowen thought that the town would never support this place. But it certainly has been a huge hit!" Elizabeth said, smiling once again.  
"I'm just glad we can spend this evening together." Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand in his.  
Two Days Later in Vancouver  
Jaclyn heard a rapping at the door. She went towards the door and opened it.  
"Miss Jaclyn, here is a telegram for you." A young man, not much older than Jaclyn, said, handing her a telegram.

"Thank you, Timothy! Oh! It is from my Uncle Jack! Thanks again, Timothy!"  
"Oh you are welcome Miss Jaclyn." Timothy said, clearly showing signs of liking Jaclyn. Jaclyn went into the parlor to read the telegram from Uncle Jack. As Jaclyn read the telegram, she got more and more excited.  
'Dear Jaclyn, I know it's been two years since we last saw each other, and I wish it would've been sooner, but I have finally received my first post -STOP- I was wondering if you would like to visit me at my post in Coal Valley, a small mining town, west of Medicine Hat and Calgary -STOP- You can assure your Aunt Marie that there is a school here that you will be able to attend -STOP- Just don't tell her that the school is located in the saloon -STOP- I hope you can visit -STOP-  
Sincerely,  
Your Uncle Jack'  
"Aunt Marie, Uncle Jack has sent a telegram inviting me to come visit him in Coal Valley! Oh please let me go!" said Jaclyn excitedly.  
"It has been 2 years since your Uncle left to become a Mountie. We have not heard much from him since then. I don't like the idea of you going to Coal Valley. Wherever that is." said Aunt Marie.  
"Oh but Aunt Marie! I have not seen Uncle Jack for 2 years, and my name is so close to "Jack". He is the only person I know left on my mother's side of the family. Oh please, Aunt Marie, he reassured me there is a school where I can get my schooling in during my stay. It's west of Medicine Hat and Calgary!"  
"Oh, alright. But only because you haven't seen him in two years, and he's a Mountie. You'd better run along and send him a reply. It's not polite to keep people waiting you know."  
"Thank you, Aunt Marie!" Jaclyn said, hugging her Aunt before going straight upstairs to her room to reply.  
She sat down at her desk and began to write.  
"Dear Uncle Jack,  
It is really great to hear from you. I am glad you got your first post! I have gotten permission from Aunt Marie to come see you! She does not know about the saloon-school. I cannot wait to see you! There is so much to tell you!  
Love,  
Jaclyn"  
After Jaclyn wrote her response, she went straight downstairs. She grabbed her cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, before opening the door and walking down the street to the post office. As Jaclyn walked towards the post office, she heard the clip clops of the horses as they galloped into town with their riders. The wind blew in her hair. As she stepped into the post office to mail her letter, the Post Master greeted her with a friendly smile.  
"Well hello there Jaclyn."  
"Hello Mr. Anderson!" as she handed it to him to be mailed.  
Once Jaclyn got home, she went straight upstairs to begin packing. Two of her cousins, Rose and Daisy, came to help her. Rose had red hair and Daisy had brown hair, and was already married. They pulled out Jaclyn's bags and began packing. As Jaclyn plopped her bags onto the bed, she began to talk to Rose and Daisy about where she was headed.  
"I'm going to see Uncle Jack in Coal Valley. It is going to be such a wonderful time!" said Jaclyn as she decided what clothes to take.  
"Oh I think that is a good idea," said Daisy, "You haven't seen him in a while!"  
"I know! I am so excited!"  
"What about the dangers in going? Have you thought of them?" said Rose as she headed to the window seat.  
"No, Rose, I haven't. But I do want to go," said Jaclyn as she moved dresses around in her closet, hangers clicking and clanking.  
"What about Indians... or robbers? Or Whiskey Runners?" asked Rose as she stared out the window.  
"Oh come on, Rose, have a little adventure!" said Daisy.  
Jaclyn placed her best clothes into her bags and closed them with a clink of the clasps.  
A couple days later in Coal Valley  
A couple days later, Jack was walking back to the Jailhouse, when Ned Yost, the mercantile owner, came running toward him.  
"Constable, this came in for you a few minutes ago."  
"Thanks, Ned." As Jack read the telegram, a huge smile spread across his face.  
"Hello, Mountie Jack!" said Holly and Alyssa as they left the school.  
"Hello girls! I hope you have a good afternoon!"  
"Thank you, Mountie Jack!" said the girls as they ran towards the mercantile.  
"Hello Jack!" said Elizabeth as she put her books away.  
"Hello Elizabeth. I have good news. Jaclyn is coming!"  
"Oh that's wonderful, Jack! Just wonderful!"  
"I am so happy that I am finally going to be seeing Jaclyn after two long years!"  
"Jack, I am very pleased that Jaclyn is coming. You must be the happiest person around." said Elizabeth with a smile.  
"Oh Elizabeth, I am, oh I am." said Jack as he smiled a big grin.  
The Next Day, Back in Vancouver  
Jaclyn tied her sunbonnet down again and waited for the train to arrive. "Wooo-wwwwwoooo!" went the train as it chugged up to the station. Jaclyn and her relatives boarded the train. As they took their seats, the three cousins sat together. Jaclyn discussed with Daisy all about the new things she hoped to see on her trip.  
Rose kept repeating to herself "There is danger I know it... there is going to be danger."  
"Greetings ladies" the Conductor said as he came and punched the cousins' tickets.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Conductor" said Jaclyn with a smile.  
The train whistle gave another blow "wooowooo!Wooo-wooo!"  
Jaclyn heard the wind whooshing past her open window as the train rolled through the country side, and she daydreamed of what it would be like, seeing Jack again after so long.

Nicole: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, information about OCs and this fanfic are to be found on our profile. :)

Sabrina: Thanks for reading! Please like, follow, and review! All reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina: Greetings Hearties!

Nicole:We're back with another chapter of "Niece of the Constable"! Thank you again, LisaNY and JackandElizabeth for reviewing! We really appreciate it!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

"Okay, class, settle down! Now, you all know Mountie Jack. Well, he's coming to class to tell give you all a good, and happy, announcement." Elizabeth announced, smiling.  
The class waited patiently in their seats, and one minute later, Jack came walking through the door.  
"Hello, Jack. You're tardy."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Thatcher."  
"Well, at least you're here now. The class is eager to hear your announcement."  
"Well, I haven't seen my niece, Jaclyn, for two years, and she's coming here to Coal Valley for a visit." said Jack, grinning.  
"Jaclyn will be attending school with us while she is visiting."  
The class got very excited about the new student who would be arriving in the next few days.  
"Alright, class, you are dismissed for the day. Do not forget to take your books home."  
The class left the classroom, and Jack tried to leave with them.  
"Jack, you have to stay after school for a few moments. You were tardy." Elizabeth laughed.  
"You're not going to let me forget it? Are you?" Jack asked as he turned back around.  
"Nope." Elizabeth laughed again.  
"So, how long do I have to stay behind? Because I really do need to get ready to go to Calgary to pick up Jaclyn."  
"I just wanted to say, that maybe when you two get back, you could come over to the cafe and you two could join Abigail and us for dinner."  
"I'll bring Jaclyn over as soon as we get back."  
"Alright. I'm going to miss you, you know."  
"I know. I'll miss you too, Elizabeth."  
With that the two walked out, and over to the jailhouse, that way Elizabeth could help him get ready. As Jack packed his bag he would need for the trip, Elizabeth, with Abigail's help, made some food for him to take with him on his trip. Jack fixed his hat up and walked outside towards his horse. He saddled up his horse and attached his bag. Elizabeth walked out with her bag packed with some food for Jack to eat when he gets hungry.  
"This is for you, Jack." said Elizabeth as she handed him the bag.  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. It was nice of you to prepare some food for me. I need to get going now, Elizabeth." Elizabeth couldn't hold it back any longer. She hugged Jack, and didn't want to let go.  
"Elizabeth, I have to. I'll be back in a few days. Don't worry."  
"Goodbye, Jack."  
"Goodbye, Elizabeth. I'll see in a few days." Jack then proceeded to mount his horse and begin riding away, when Elizabeth called out to him.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth called, walking forward as Jack turned his horse around.  
"Yes, Elizabeth?"  
"Be careful." Elizabeth said, tears coming to her eyes.  
"I will. I promise." Jack assured, smiling, before he turned his horse back around and urged it into a canter.  
Later that afternoon, Abigail and Elizabeth were getting ready for Jaclyn's arrival.  
"Elizabeth, where do you suggest Jaclyn will sleep? We only have two rooms." Asked Abigail.  
"Why don't we let Jaclyn sleep with me? There is plenty of room for her to sleep." As Elizabeth moved around clothes in her closet to make room for Jaclyn's things, Abigail made the cot.  
As Jack and his horse galloped into the town, they slowed to a trot because they did not want to run into any of the other pedestrians. Buggies and carriages rumbled past. A few children went screaming and running past Jack and his horse. The horse started to rear and neigh, lifting its front hooves into the air. Jack held unto the reins and tried to calm the scared horse.  
"Woooah boy! Woaaaah!" Said Jack as he got his horse back in control.  
Once his horse was totally under control, Jack proceeded to dismount, the his horse to one of the posts nearby, and walk to the train station. He could hear the train's whistle and knew the train would be coming into the station any moment. As he stepped into the station, you could hear the clomp of his boots on the wood. As Jack was waiting, a man, presumably a conductor, walked over to him.  
"You waitn' for somebody?"  
"Yeah. My niece and some of her other relatives are coming from Vancouver."  
"Well, this is the most recent train comin' from Vancouver. They're prob'ly on it. Good luck findin' em' in the crowd." The man said turning and walking away. "Wait. Huh?" Jack questioned, turning around in surprise. When he turned around however, the man seemed to have disappeared into a crowd of people flooding into the train station.  
"Oooooooh, boy."  
Jack thought, his eyes widening. The train whistle blew again, and Jack walked toward the platform as the train rolled in, also kind of hoping to get away from the crowd.  
"Oh Jaclyn! Isn't this just wonderful? We are somewhere new and exciting!" gushed Daisy with a smile as they got off the train.  
"Yes, we are! But how are we supposed to find Uncle Jack in this crowd? Look at all these Mounties!" wondered Jaclyn with big eyes.  
"I knew this was a bad idea." Rose mumbled.  
"Come along girls. Lets try to find Uncle Jack." ushered Aunt Marie.  
"I don't see Uncle Jack anywhere!" complained Jaclyn trying to see over the heads of the crowd.  
"Come on girls, we will find Uncle Jack soon. Lets try to find a hotel to stop and eat at." said Aunt Marie.  
"This place is so big! We are going to get lost." Rose commented.  
"Lets ask someone for directions." suggested Daisy. They picked someone who looked like a man who might know the area.  
"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the hotel is?" asked Aunt Marie.  
Jack turns around to answer and Jaclyn exclaimed "Uncle Jack!" and stepped forward to give him a big hug.  
"Jaclyn! it is so good too see you! I thought I would never find you!" said Jack, relieved. "I can lead you to the hotel." Jack continued.  
"It is nice to see you, Jack." Greeted Aunt Marie.  
As they walked into the hotel, they sat down at a table large enough to seat everyone. Jaclyn sat right next to Jack, and Daisy sat on the other side of Jack. "Well girls, how have you been since we last saw each other?" asked Jack.  
"Oh Uncle Jack, I got married one year ago to Derek Clark. We are so happy together. I wish you were there to come to the wedding." Gushed Daisy, excitedly. "I am happy for you and Derek, Daisy. And Jaclyn, has anything happened to you?" asked Jack, smiling.  
"Well, I have been attending school and I am learning how to do some new stitches." Jaclyn explained.  
"What about you, Uncle Jack? Have your fill of whiskey runners, robbers, and Indians yet?" Rose asked, once again bringing up the subject of danger.  
"Rose!" Aunt Marie snapped.  
"Sorry, Ma. But it's true. I've read that all sorts of bad things can happen in such a small town."  
"Actually, Rose, I've experienced only three things. A man trying to frame an innocent woman, one thief, and one man who was taking advantage of Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, the school teacher in Coal Valley. Miss Thatcher comes from a family like yours."  
"The Tolliver Gang?!" Aunt Marie gasped.  
"The Tolliver Gang? I've heard of them. Notorious for their bank robberies. Hadn't heard about them for a while. I suppose that's why, then. You captured them. Well done, Jack."  
"They were in Coal Valley when I caught them. They actually took Elizabeth and her sister Julie. I had to save them."  
"Oh, the poor dears. They weren't hurt, were they?"  
"No, Marie. They weren't. Don't worry, no harm will come to Jaclyn while she's in Coal Valley. As her Uncle, and the Constable of Coal Valley, it's my job to keep her safe, and I will." Jack reassured.  
A little while later, Jack was loading Jaclyn's things onto a stagecoach. Since Jaclyn had more stuff than a single horse could carry.  
"Need some help?" Another Mountie asked coming over to Jack.  
"Sure!" Jack said, sitting down another load.  
"Wait. Jack Thornton?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's me! Henry Jones!"  
"Hey! Henry! How have you been?"  
"I've been good. How have you been? I heard your post got switched from Cape Fullerton to someplace called Coal Valley."  
"Oh, I've been good. Coal Valley is actually really nice compared to Cape Fullerton."  
Jaclyn hugged Aunt Marie, Uncle Carl, and her cousins and stepped into the carriage, while Jack mounted his horse.  
"Goodbye Jaclyn! Do not forget to tell me everything you see!" Called Daisy smiling.  
"Be careful..." Warned Rose with a worried look on her face.  
"Be good Jaclyn and listen to Uncle Jack." Said Aunt Marie.  
"I will, Daisy! I promise, Rose. I will, Aunt Marie. Goodbye everyone!" Jaclyn called back.  
"Goodbye and see you soon!" Called Jack.  
And with that the carriage started to move and left through the arch welcoming people into town. Jaclyn stuck her hand out of the window and waved it goodbye. Her heart was beating with happiness because she knew that she was with Uncle Jack, and new adventures would begin.

Sabrina: We hope you liked this chapter!

Nicole: Please R&amp;R, and if you have any questions please feel free to pm us! See you again, Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole:Hello, once again, fellow Hearties! We are very glad that you are enjoying this fanfic so far! We are almost to 10 reviews!

Sabrina: Thank you to all of our followers who check back every Wednesday and Saturday to check out our next chapter! And now, enjoy chapter 4!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_  
"Alright class, I would like you to open your books to page 30 and read on your own."  
A few minutes later, Elizabeth heard the sound of feet waking on the saloon/school's front porch, as well as the creaking. Abigail knocked quietly on the open door.  
"Ms. Thatcher, I wanted to let you know that Jack is riding into town." said Abigail, grinning.  
Elizabeth looked up from her book with her eyes light up and a smile on her face.  
"Come on, class. Mountie Jack is home!" Elizabeth said, closing her book and walking towards the door.  
When Elizabeth stepped outside, she immediately saw Jack.  
"There's my man in red serge." Elizabeth thought, remembering what her younger sister, Julie, had said when she saw Jack.  
A stagecoach slowed to a stop next to Jack, and Jack began to dismount his horse.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth called, "Jack!"  
Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Elizabeth. "Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, when Elizabeth almost tackled him.  
"I missed you, Jack." Elizabeth said.  
"I missed you too," Jack said, "Um, you do realize that everyone's watching us, right?"  
"Yeah, but I don't really care right now."  
"Welcome home, Jack." Abigail said, walking over to them.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Stanton." As Jaclyn stepped out of the Stage Coach, she was greeted by Jack, who was smiling proudly.  
"Jaclyn, I would like you to meet Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, the teacher here, and Mrs. Abigail Stanton, two very good friends of mine."  
"How do you do, Miss Thatcher, Mrs. Stanton?"  
"Very well, thank you. How was your trip?" replied Elizabeth.  
"I am doing great, thank you." said Abigail.  
"Oh my trip was wonderful!" said Jaclyn grinning excitedly.  
"You will be staying with Abigail and Elizabeth until we can make further arrangements." said Jack smiling at Jaclyn.  
"Oh, that will be great, Uncle Jack!" said Jaclyn grinning from ear-to-ear. It was at that moment, that Elizabeth remembered that all her students were waiting for her to continue their lessons.  
"One moment please." Elizabeth said before facing her students, "Alright, children, since Mountie Jack is home, with Jaclyn, I'm going to close classes for the rest of the day, that way I can help Jaclyn get settled."  
All the students were really excited. Several of the boys and girls ran off toward home, but a few remained, and went back to the classroom.  
Elizabeth then turned to Jaclyn and spoke," I need to get a few books, would you like to come see the school, Jaclyn?"  
"Yes, I sure would." said Jaclyn, excited to see the school.  
A few children were sitting in the classroom talking about what they would do for the rest of the day.  
"Oh, hello Miss Thatcher." said Bradley, one of the boys.  
"Hello Bradley. I just came back to get a few books. Do you remember me and Mountie Jack speaking about Jaclyn? Well, this is Jaclyn." said Elizabeth introducing Jaclyn.  
"Hello, Jaclyn. I am the son of the mayor. My name is Bradley Ramsey. Please, let me introduce you to my friends." Jaclyn smiled.  
Bradley pointed to each person as he called out their name, "James Fremont, Cassandra Garner, Rosaleen Sullivan, Rachel Stonelake, Jolene Miller, Morgan-Rose Miller, Albert Bickley, Caleb Dunbar, and Bo Grady. Finally we have Gabe Montgomery, Miles Montgomery, and Emily Montgomery."  
As soon as Jaclyn saw Gabe, her eyes just stayed there, she did not even catch the names of the last two people. Her heart skipped a beat. Elizabeth brought Jaclyn back with a wave of her hand.  
"Jaclyn? Hello?"  
"Oh sorry Miss Thatcher. I must be tired from my trip." said Jaclyn.  
"It is nice to meet you all, and I cannot wait to get to know you better." Jaclyn continued, feigning a tired smile.  
A few minutes later, they were unloading Jaclyn's stuff from the stagecoach, and into the kitchen of the cafe, that way it wouldn't be in the way of guests to the cafe. Elizabeth was coming down the outside stairs from putting her books away, just as Jack was sitting another trunk down after lifting it from off the Stage Coach.  
"Ow!" Jack yelped after sitting the trunk on his foot.  
Elizabeth laughed a little as Jack lifted the trunk and moved his foot out from under it. Jack didn't look amused, though.  
"I hurt myself, and you laugh at me?" "Sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said, still grinning a little, as she walked over to where Jack was.  
On the way over towards Jack, Elizabeth tripped over a rock she didn't notice jutting out of the road. Elizabeth went tumbling forward, and Jack caught her in his arms.  
"Ha ha ha. Who's laughing now? Hmm?" said Jack with a laugh.  
Elizabeth gave a small giggle. Jaclyn saw the whole incident from the schoolhouse doorway, and gave a small smile.  
"Hey, Jaclyn! Come here!" Jack called.  
"Coming, Uncle Jack! See you later, Rachel!" Jaclyn said, waving to her new found friend.  
"See ya!" Rachel waved back.  
As Jaclyn approached, Jack smiled. "Jaclyn, how would you like for Miss Thatcher and I to take you on a tour of Coal Valley?"  
"I'd love it! I can't wait to see everything!"  
"Alright, then. Let's go." Elizabeth said excited to show Jaclyn around.  
"To begin with, this over here is the jailhouse. The reason you're staying with Miss Thatcher and Mrs. Stanton, is because I've been staying here." Jack said, opening the door.  
"So, theoretically, it's because I'm supposed to be a proper young lady?"  
"No! No. It's just, I know how you hate mice, and there are a few...in here."  
"Ummhmm. Nice save, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn said, walking back out of the jailhouse, leaving Elizabeth to laugh a little.  
"Wait, what?!" Jack exclaimed, wondering how Jaclyn knew he was lying.  
"Call it a girl's instinct!" Jaclyn called from outside.  
Jack just shook his head, at both Elizabeth and Jaclyn, before putting his hat on and walking back outside. After a short walk across the street, they reached the mercantile.  
"This is the town's mercantile, Jaclyn. This is where we buy food and supplies." said Elizabeth introduced.  
"My what a nice shop!" said Jaclyn, eyes wide with excitement.  
"Jaclyn, if we head this way we can see the row houses." said Jack, leading the way.  
"And you can also see the river and lake." said Elizabeth with a smile.  
As they neared the row houses, Jaclyn said, "Well I can see why they are called row houses. They are all in a row!" The group laughed and kept walking.  
When they got to the lake, Jaclyn gasped. "The lake is so pretty!" said Jaclyn.  
"Yes, it is." replied Jack remembering the time he'd gone on a picnic with Elizabeth on that very lake.  
"Do you ever take Miss Thatcher out onto the lake? Just the two of you?" asked Jaclyn.  
Jack and Elizabeth look at each other. Jaclyn noticed how they looked at each other, like they had feelings for each other. Jack cleared his throat, and Elizabeth gave a small smile.  
"I think we can discuss this later." said Elizabeth a little embarrassed.  
"We had best head back. The food should be ready by now." said Jack also embarrassed.  
On the walk back, Jaclyn thought about how much fun it would be to get a better look at the river. As they made it back to the cafe, Abigail had a table set for all 4 of them, and the food smelled delicious.  
"Abigail, we're back!" said Elizabeth.  
"I hope you enjoyed your tour, Jaclyn." said Abigail with a smile.  
"Oh I loved it!" said Jaclyn, smiling.  
"Are you ready to eat? Because the food is just about ready!" said Abigail, still smiling.  
"I know I am!" said Jack, smiling hungrily.  
As they sat down to eat, they began talking of various things.  
"Jaclyn, did you know that your Uncle Jack was tardy, just in the last week?" Elizabeth commented, making Jack feel a little embarrassed, again.  
"Uncle Jack?! You always told me that you're on time for everything!"  
"And I usually am. Miss Thatcher just won't let me forget about it."  
"That's probably because you never make that mistake!"  
"Let's...move on to a different topic, shall we?" Abigail prompted.  
"Yes, Jaclyn, why don't you tell Miss Thatcher what school is like for you?"  
"Oh, it's simply marvelous! I've been learning a new stitch lately! Oh, I do hope I can master it! It's such a tricky stitch!"  
"Well, I'm sure you'll do wonderful!" Abigail encouraged.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Stanton." Jaclyn said with a smile.  
"What do you like to do?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Well, I love sewing. But not nearly as much as I love adventure! I sometimes sneak out and go for a ride on Uncle Carl's horse! In the middle of the night, too! And sometimes, I'll go to one of the rivers or streams, and skip stones! Or I'll try crossing the river on a downed tree!" Jaclyn exclaimed, revealing a few secrets.  
As soon as they finished their meal, Jack said, "That was a great meal, Mrs. Stanton."  
"Yes it was, Mrs. Stanton. Thank you." said Jaclyn with a smile.  
"Oh you are welcome, it was my pleasure." said Abigail. Abigail started to clear the dishes to the kitchen, and Jaclyn started to help.  
"Oh Jaclyn, you don't have to help me. You are the guest." said Abigail, smiling kindly.  
"Oh but I want to help." said Jaclyn, returning the smile.  
As Jaclyn came back to get more dishes, she saw a mouse crawling over in front of her.  
"Eeek! Mouse!" said Jaclyn as she ran towards Uncle Jack's arms.  
Elizabeth froze in her chair.  
"What happened to my courageous Jaclyn?" said Jack, laughing a little as he hugged Jaclyn.  
The mouse saw it's chance and ran away into a hole.  
"Oh, Uncle Jack. You know a mouse always makes me scared." said Jaclyn blushing.  
"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked Jack.  
"Oh, I'm fine." said Elizabeth with a smile even though the mouse scared her.  
As soon as Jaclyn helped to clear the dishes off the table, Abigail still insisted that Jaclyn should not help with the dishes.  
"Jaclyn, you had best get your things upstairs instead, you have had a long day."  
"Yes, I have Mrs. Stanton. Thank you, and I promise I will make this up to you."  
Jack helped the girls to carry Jaclyn's things upstairs.  
As soon as the last bag was taken upstairs, Jack said, "Well, I think that's everything. I had better go for the night and let you ladies get some rest. I will see you in the morning, Jaclyn."  
"Goodnight, Uncle Jack. Thank you for a lovely day." said Jaclyn with a smile. She went up and hugged him goodnight.  
"Goodnight, Miss Thatcher." said Jack with a tip of his hat.  
"Goodnight, Jack." said Elizabeth, smiling at him.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Jaclyn saw that they looked at each other, with care in their eyes. Then they quickly looked away from each other and Jack headed downstairs.

Nicole:Well, we certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sabrina: Please R&amp;R, and if you have any questions please feel free to pm us! See you again on Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina: Hello! We appreciate all of you reading and reviewing our chapters.

Nicole: We want you to know what every time we get another review, it makes our day!We are now past 10 reviews! Thank you very much, and enjoy this chapter ,fellow Hearties!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Jaclyn took a deep breath as she looked at all of her bags she had to unpack. "I didn't realize I packed this many bags!"Jaclyn groaned.  
"It's alright, we have the room for it!." replied Elizabeth.  
As Jaclyn and Elizabeth put clothes on the hangers inside of the closet, Elizabeth commented, "You have such pretty clothes, Jaclyn!"  
"Oh thank you, Miss Thatcher!" replied Jaclyn with a smile.  
As Elizabeth picked up a light blue dress, something slipped out of the dress when she unfolded it.  
"Oh Jaclyn, this dropped out of your bag." informed Elizabeth.  
As Elizabeth handed the object to Jaclyn, she noticed it was a hankie, with the initials "JT" stitched into a corner.  
"If you do not mind me asking, what is this?" questioned Elizabeth.  
"Oh, it's a birthday gift for Uncle Jack. His birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so I made this for him."  
"Jack has never said anything about his birthday."  
"He...doesn't like speaking of it much." Jaclyn murmured.  
"Why not?"  
"Can you promise that you won't repeat what I tell you?" Jaclyn asked, sitting down.  
"Yes. Of course." Elizabeth agreed, beginning to worry.  
"When Uncle Jack was young, his father was a Mountie. One day, Grandpa Thomas, Uncle Jack's father, got hurt. Trauma to the skull. He never got better. One day, he died. It was Uncle Jack's birthday." Jaclyn explained solemnly.  
"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, feeling tears coming to her eyes.  
After a while, Jaclyn started to head off to bed. As Jaclyn sat on her bed, it made a loud creak.  
Elizabeth mentioned with a smile, "Believe me, these beds creak a lot."  
Elizabeth closed up her journal and blew out the candle.  
"Good night, Jaclyn." said Elizabeth as she laid her head down to go to sleep.  
"Good night, Miss Thatcher." replied Jaclyn as she snuggled into the cozy sheets.  
Before she drifted off to sleep, she looked out the window from her bed and saw the view of the night sky. As she closed her eyes, she wondered what Saturday would bring.  
The next morning, Jaclyn opened her eyes and looked around. Elizabeth was still asleep, and she didn't hear any dishes clanking, so she assumed Abigail was probably still asleep as well. She looked toward the window, and saw something perched on the bedpost. Jaclyn squinted, trying to figure out what it was. It squeaked, and Jaclyn's eyes went wide. It was a mouse! Jaclyn screamed and jumped out of bed, making Elizabeth jolt awake. In the other room, Abigail jumped, surprised. And over in the jailhouse, Jack immediately jumped out of bed, and hurriedly slipped his shoes and coat on, and ran for Abigail's Cafe.

Elizabeth looked at Jaclyn, a questioning look in her eyes. "Jaclyn, what's wrong?"  
Jaclyn just continued looking at the mouse, until Elizabeth looked over at it. When Elizabeth saw it, she jumped out of bed and ran over to where Jaclyn was now standing.  
Seconds later, Abigail came in. "Are you girls alright?"  
"Abigail, you remember that mouse from last night?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"It's right there." Elizabeth said, pointing at the mouse.  
Abigail looked where Elizabeth was pointing and gasped. That was when the mouse scurried a little bit closer to Jaclyn and Elizabeth, who both squealed and ran down to the cafe, just as Jack came in. When he saw the girls, he froze. They were still in their pajamas, and Elizabeth's hair was a mess! He'd never seen Elizabeth like that.  
Jack cleared his throat and spoke, "Are you alright?"  
"Its that mouse from last night! Its in the bedroom!" Jaclyn exclaimed, finally finding her voice.  
Jack ran upstairs and went to the room Jaclyn was staying in with Elizabeth. As soon as he got in the room, he saw the mouse scurry into a hole. After Elizabeth, Jaclyn, and Abigail thanked Jack for his worry and care for the girls, Elizabeth and Jaclyn cautiously went upstairs to get dressed. Abigail went downstairs and opened up the cafe. Elizabeth and Jaclyn both placed dresses on and fixed up their hair. As Jaclyn and Elizabeth went downstairs, the cafe was already busy for the morning. As Jaclyn and Elizabeth took a seat at a table, Jack walked in in his mountie suit.  
Abigail questioned with a smile, "What can I get you, Jack?".  
Jack replied, "The usual please."  
"What can I get for you two,?" asked Abigail the girls as she went to get Jack's usual.  
"I think pastries would be good!" replied Elizabeth.  
"Mmm that sounds good." Jaclyn agreed.  
After they finished eating breakfast, Elizabeth and Jaclyn decided to go over to the mercantile and get some stuff for their picnic lunch with Jack later.  
"Are you ready, Jaclyn?"  
"Yes, I am, Miss Thatcher!" Jaclyn answered back, smiling.  
The two walked outside and began to cross the street. When they were partway across, Wendell Backus, one of the miners, drove his wagon past them and smiled at them, nodding a greeting. Elizabeth and Jaclyn smiled back, and continued to the mercantile. Once there, they walked up the steps and into the mercantile. As Elizabeth and Jaclyn walked into the mercantile, they were greeted with a smile by Mr. Yost.  
"Hello there, Miss Thatcher." greeted Mr. Yost.  
"Hello, Mr. Yost. I would like you to meet Constable Jack's niece, Jaclyn, who has come to visit us for a while here in Coal Valley."  
"Good morning, Mr. Yost." replied Jaclyn, smiling.  
"Almost like her Uncle every morning, happy and polite." observed Mr. Yost with a smile.  
As Elizabeth and Jaclyn started walking through the aisles to pick up the food they would need for the picnic, they met Florence Blakely and Cat Montgomery. "Oh good morning, Ms. Thatcher. And who might this young lady be?"  
"This is Constable Jack's niece, Jaclyn. Jaclyn, I would like you to meet Mrs. Blakely and Mrs. Montgomery." introduced Elizabeth with a smile.  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Blakely and Mrs. Montgomery." addressed Jaclyn with a smile.  
"What nice manners you have, don't you think Mrs. Blakely?"  
"Yes, she does have nice manners towards others, almost like the Constable."  
It was at that moment that the doors opened again and in walked two more women walked in. Bradley was standing by one of them, and Rosaline by the other.  
"Jaclyn!" Rosaline exclaimed.  
"Rosaline! Hi!" Jaclyn exclaimed, hugging the younger girl.  
"Mama, this is Jaclyn. Mountie Jack's niece!"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaclyn! I'm Molly Sullivan, Rosaline's ma. My little Rosaline hasn't been able to stop talking about you all morning!"  
"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Sullivan. Rosaline was telling me that she couldn't wait to introduce me to you."  
"Well, who's this?" The other woman questioned, coming up to them.  
"I'm Jaclyn. Jaclyn Connors. My Uncle is Constable Jack Thornton."  
"Well, I certainly hope you're more...properly raised."  
"Pardon me?"  
"You look like you were brought up in a more wealthy home. Unlike your...Uncle."  
"May I be so bold as to ask who you are?"  
"Dottie Ramsey. My husband, Silas, is the mayor."  
"Oh! So you're Bradley's mother?"  
"Yes. I am."  
"Well, it was nice meeting you both. But Miss Thatcher and I going out for a picnic lunch with Uncle Jack. Have a good day, ladies. See you later, Rosaline, Bradley." Jaclyn said, saying Bradley's name with just a hint of venom.  
After Jaclyn got back to Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked at her.  
"Just ignore Mrs. Ramsey's comments. She's like that to everyone!" Elizabeth whispered.  
"Don't worry. I will." Jaclyn whispered back, a genuine hatred toward Mrs. Ramsey blazing in her eyes.  
When they got back from the Mercantile, Elizabeth headed upstairs to get ready for the picnic. Jaclyn stayed downstairs to cook lunch as a surprise for their picnic, with Abigail's supervision of course.  
"I never knew you could cook!" proclaimed a surprised Abigail.  
"I am learning, Mrs. Stanton. I wanted to surprise Uncle Jack and Miss Thatcher."  
"Well this is going to be a surprise!"  
Jaclyn prepared the beef sandwiches and hotdogs as she waited for Elizabeth to come back down to head off onto the picnic. She also prepared tea to drink to go along with the meal. A little while later, Elizabeth and Jaclyn were ready to go. Jack was right outside, waiting by the door for them. Jaclyn had changed from the slightly more fancy dress she had worn earlier, to the light blue casual play-dress she had.  
"Jaclyn, aren't you forgetting something?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your coat."  
"Oh! Right!" Jaclyn exclaimed, smiling. But then her smile dropped as she turned to go inside.  
"Jaclyn?"  
"Come on. We'll step inside and wait for you." Jack assured, stepping up next to Jaclyn.  
That made Jaclyn smile again as she ran upstairs to get her coat. Elizabeth looked at Jack, confused.  
"Remember I told you her parents died? Well, the three of them were going on a trip. Jaclyn forgot her gloves in the house, so she went back inside. Her parents went ahead and got in the stage coach. While she was inside, a runaway stage coach ran into theirs and it killed them. Whenever she forgets something and has to go back inside to get it, she always remembers it." Jack explained.  
"Wow. I can't imagine how it feels to loose both parents. Or even one."  
"Yeah. She was upset for weeks after."  
"I'm ready!" Jaclyn said, coming back down.  
Jack smiled, and they walked outside, just as a cool breeze blew past.  
"I'm glad I got my coat!" Jaclyn laughed, lightening the mood again.  
As they walked along, Jaclyn went a little ahead of Jack and Elizabeth to pick a few flowers to enjoy while on the picnic. She picked some goldenrod and pink and purple asters. She watched how Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other as they walked along. "Maybe I should question both of them later separately," she thought as she picked some goldenrod.  
"Come along, Jaclyn, we're getting ahead of you!" Elizabeth coaxed.  
"Coming Miss Thatcher!" called Jaclyn as she quickly walked over to catch up.  
Once they got to the lake, they sat down to eat. As Jaclyn opened the basket, she remembered something.  
"Ugh! I forgot to grab something to sit on!"  
"Don't worry, Jaclyn. I grabbed something just in case." Jack said, pulling a sheet out of his coat.  
"You're always prepared, Uncle Jack!"  
As they ate, Jaclyn wondered how she should tell them that she cooked.  
"Mmmm! Abigail is such a cook." Elizabeth commented.  
"Actually, I made lunch. I'm learning to cook, so I decided to surprise you by making lunch."  
"Well, you certainly have surprised us!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
"Yes, you have. And it's very delicious."  
"Thank you, Uncle Jack." As they ate, Jaclyn looked at the flowers she had collected, and listened to the birds singing.  
She smiled, glad that she came to Coal Valley.  
After some time, Jack stood up and said "Mm that was good. Thanks for the surprise, Jaclyn."  
"Oh you are welcome, Uncle Jack!"  
"May I take you two ladies for a walk by the river?"  
"Certainly." agreed Elizabeth.  
Jaclyn just smiled. After about a moment of walking, Jaclyn ran ahead to skips tones into the river.  
"She's just like her ma." commented Jack with a smile.  
Then, Jaclyn saw a fallen tree crossing over the river. She started to walk across the fallen tree carefully, and sat down in the middle of it, her feet just dangling over the water below. As Jaclyn sat there, she watched Jack and Elizabeth. As she watched, she saw something. They linked arms!  
"Now I really need to talk to them!" Jaclyn whispered to herself.  
As they walked closer, Jaclyn stood back up on the tree and began to walk back. Just as Jack and Elizabeth got to the tree, Jaclyn's foot slipped. "  
Eeep!" Jaclyn squealed.  
Jack jumped into action and caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Thank you, Uncle Jack. I usually don't slip."  
"Well, just be careful." Jack cautioned, before they began walking back to town.

Nicole: Looks like Jaclyn has a new little friend!

Sabrina: I think this little mouse will have to pop up again in another chapter... ;)

Nicole and Sabrina: Please Read and Review! Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole: Hello, Hearties! It's Saturday again! And what does that mean, Sabrina?

Sabrina: It's time for a new chapter, Nicole! :) Before we begin the chapter, we want to thank our reviewers! We now have 16 reviews! Thank you so much!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

That evening, as Jaclyn was talking to Elizabeth, she heard Jack's horse coming up to the cafe. Jaclyn ran outside to meet him. As Jack unmounted his horse, he looked up and saw Jaclyn running towards him. Jaclyn gave him a big hug, and he put his arms around her.  
"Good evening, Jaclyn."  
"Hello Uncle Jack!"  
"Jaclyn, I brought you a little present." continued Jack.  
"Uncle Jack, a present?" replied Jaclyn.  
"Yes, I brought you your own horse." Jaclyn saw a Bay Gelding shaking its head over by a near by post. "I would like you to meet, Legend."  
"He's really mine, Uncle Jack?"  
"Yes, he is" reassured Jack.  
"Oh thank you so much!" Jaclyn made her way over to the horse, and it turned its head to smell her.  
Uncle Jack helped lift Jaclyn onto her new horse.  
"Hey there, Legend." said Jaclyn as she stroked his head.  
Moments later, they were riding down the road. As Jack and Jaclyn rode along, Jack spoke.  
"There's something I want to show you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's my favorite spot in Coal Valley. You see that ridge up there?" Jack questioned.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's where we're going."  
Jaclyn's eyes lit up as she urged Legend into a trot. Then a canter. And finally, she urged him into a full gallop.  
"Jaclyn!" Jack called, urging his horse to gallop as well, trying to keep up. As the two galloped their horses up to the ridge, Jaclyn got a little daring. She made sure she couldn't fall off, and she let go of the reins, stretching her arms out behind her, and looking toward the sky.  
"Jaclyn!" Jack scolded, knowing full well that at the speed they were going, Jaclyn could easily fall off. Jaclyn took hold of the reins once more, and the two slowed to a stop as they reached the spot. Jaclyn was awestruck by the view.  
"This is it. What do you think?"  
"It's beautiful!" Jaclyn whispered as she dismounted. Jack also dismounted, and tied both their horses to a tree, before going to stand next to Jaclyn.  
"I see why you like this view, it is amazing!" whispered Jaclyn still in awe.  
"It is pretty amazing." replied Jack.  
"Uncle Jack, do you like anyone in Coal Valley?"  
Jack cleared his throat and turned to look at Jaclyn, "And what do you mean by that?"  
"Uncle Jack, I feel that you like someone in Coal Valley." replied a bold Jaclyn.  
"Okay, what are you getting at?" asked Jack.  
"I want to know, do you like Miss Thatcher?"  
Jack looked at the view and took a deep breath and built up the urge to reply, "What do you mean?" with a blush forming in his cheeks.  
"Uncle Jack, the way you act around Miss Thatcher, linking arms with her, looking into her eyes, holding her hand- it shows me you have feelings for her." Jack felt his cheeks starting to burn.  
"Uncle Jack, you're blushing." giggled Jaclyn.  
"Windburn, just windburn." replied Jack with a clear in his throat.  
Jaclyn just shook her head and smiled. After a little while, the sun began to slowly sink, and disappear behind the mountains.  
"We should probably get back." Jack said, still feeling a little embarrassed.  
"Awww. Do we have to?"  
"Yes. We do. Come on."  
As they mounted their horses, Jaclyn got an idea.  
"Hey, Uncle Jack?"  
"Yes?" Jack asked, almost worried.  
"Race ya back." Jack laughed, as the two lined up their horses.  
As soon as they were ready, they urged their horses into the same gait, at the same time. Walk, trot, canter, and finally gallop. Neither of them really cared who won, but they had a great time, riding down the ridge side as the sun sank lower in the sky. As Jack and Jaclyn rode into town, just after dark, they slowed to a stop and dismounted in front of the Cafe.  
"Uncle Jack, that sure was fun!"  
"I think I won by a hoof" said Jack with a wink.  
"Oh, Uncle Jack" said Jaclyn with a smile.  
They tied up their horses on the bar in front of the cafe. The two walked up the steps to the cafe, and Jack opened the door. Elizabeth saw them walk in and came over to them.  
"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"  
"Yes, we did. I took her up to my favorite spot."  
"It's so beautiful up there! I wish I could just stay up there all day!"  
"Maybe one day we will."  
"Uncle Jack also got me a horse! I'll have to show him to you in the morning."  
"Oh he did, did he?"  
"Yup!"  
"Well, it's about time for you to go to bed."  
"Good night, Uncle Jack!"  
"Good night, Jaclyn." As Jaclyn walked to the kitchen to say 'good night' to Abigail, she couldn't help but overhear the two talking. She walked over and stood by Abigail before she turned to watch.  
"Thank you, Elizabeth. For letting Jaclyn stay here."  
"You're welcome. We're glad to have her."  
"I can tell that she really likes here. She's already treating you, Mrs. Stanton, and the kids like she's known them forever."  
"Well, maybe not all the kids."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mrs. Ramsey...may have said some stuff about you, that offended Jaclyn. She seems to also be taking it out on Bradley as well."  
"Well, hopefully they don't become enemies."  
"Yes."  
As Abigail and Jaclyn watched, they whispered, quiet enough that only they could hear each other.  
"They like each other. I don't see why they won't admit it." Jaclyn whispered.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Look at them! They act differently around each other! Their hushed tones, the way they look at each other. They hooked arms earlier, and when I asked Uncle Jack about it, he blushed!"  
"Well, things will work out eventually." As the they spoke, Jack and Elizabeth finished their conversation.  
"Well, Good night, Elizabeth."  
"Good night, Jack."  
"Have a good evening, Jack!" Abigail called.  
"You too, Mrs. Stanton! Sleep well, Jaclyn. You've got a big day ahead of you!"  
"I will! Good night!" Elizabeth and Jaclyn headed upstairs to get ready for bed.  
"So, I heard you raced your Uncle Jack back into town." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"Yes, we did. We didn't care who won though! We did it for the fun." replied Jaclyn.  
"Miss Thatcher, do you like anyone in Coal Valley?" questioned Jaclyn while she unbraided her hair.  
"What do you mean, Jaclyn? I like everyone in Coal Valley, well almost everyone. Why do you ask?" questioned Elizabeth as she brushed her own hair.  
"Well, I mean a different respect of the word like. Like...you like a certain person." Jaclyn replied.  
Elizabeth brushed her hair and replied , "Jaclyn, what are you getting at?"  
"I'm wondering if you like Uncle Jack, because you seem different around him, like you two link arms and things." Elizabeth stopped brushing her hair and looked at Jaclyn.  
"We are really good friends, Jaclyn." replied Elizabeth with a small blush.  
"Miss Thatcher, do you like my Uncle Jack? I think you do." Jaclyn said.  
Elizabeth's cheeks darkened as she thought of Constable Jack, and after a moment, she replied, "Yes, Jaclyn. I admit that I do like your Uncle Jack, but remember, this is our little secret."  
"Alright, I promise." promised Jaclyn.  
After the two finished brushing their hair, they sat down on Elizabeth's bed.  
"Jaclyn, there's something I want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"When I was a girl, my younger sister, Julie, and I would always talk about men. Until I got old enough to marry. Then, I stopped doing so. But here's the thing, I always loved the thought of falling in love with a Mountie. Like your Uncle."  
"Miss Thatcher, it's destiny! Don't you see! You two are meant to be together!"  
"Jaclyn, I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to get us together. And I admire how hard you're trying. But you need to allow fate to take it's course." "Ok."  
"Alright. Go to bed, now. Good night."  
"Good night, Miss Thatcher." Elizabeth then blew out the candle and went to sleep.  
"Fate can take it's course. With a little help from me, though." Jaclyn thought before finally going to sleep.

Nicole: I hope you all liked the chapter! This is personally one of my favorite chapters so far! Who am I kidding? All the chapters are my favorites! What did you think about the chapter? Do you have any ideas as to what Jaclyn might do in future chapters?

Sabrina: Don't hesitate to review or to PM us! We don't bite!


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina: Hi Hearties! It is finally Wednesday, which means it is time for a new chapter! :)

Nicole: I am sure you have all heard by now that WCTH has been renewed for a Season 2! We are both very excited, and we haven't been able to stop thinking about it since the announcement! What do you all hope to see in Season 2? PM us! Now, on with the Chapter! :)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

The next morning, Jaclyn groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She rolled over onto her stomach and flopped her pillow over her head. But she didn't stay that way for long. Soon, the smells of the cafe wafted up into the bedroom. Smells of Pastries, tea, and coffee had Jaclyn sitting upright in bed in moments. She jumped up and went to awaken Elizabeth from her slumber.  
"Miss Thatcher! Miss Thatcher, wake up!"  
"Hmm? Oh, good morning, Jaclyn!" Elizabeth groaned tiredly.  
"It's time to get up and get ready!" Jaclyn exclaimed, putting on her dress and shoes.  
"Well, you certainly are excited, aren't you?"  
"Indeed I am!" Jaclyn agreed, before heading for the bedroom door.  
"Ms. Thatcher, I am going to go tell Uncle Jack Good Morning." said Jaclyn.  
"Good idea, Jaclyn. Be careful." replied Elizabeth.  
Jaclyn thumped down the cafe stairs and opened the door into the chilly sunny morning. She walked over to the jailhouse, and gave a small rap tap tapping at the door. She didn't hear Uncle Jack make any sound to let her know she could come in. She slowly opened the door, and saw Jack sound asleep. She stepped into the jailhouse and shut the door behind her. Jaclyn walked over to where Jack was sleeping, and watched him for a moment. He was smiling in his sleep, which made Jaclyn smile.  
"Uncle Jack, wake up!" Jaclyn exclaimed, hoping that would wake him up.  
But, it didn't work. He was still fast asleep. Jaclyn raised an eyebrow.  
She tried shaking him awake, "Uncle Jack! Wake! Up!"  
She tried getting Rip, Jack's dog, to bark, "Come on, Rip! Ruff! Ruff! Come on, bark! Grrrrruff!"  
They both just laid there sleeping.  
She tried pulling Jack off the bed, "Ugh! Arrrrgh! Too heavy."  
She tried jangling the jail cell keys in front of Jack's face. No result. Jaclyn tried throwing the keys across the room. He didn't stir. She tried blowing in his ear. Nope, he didn't wake up. She, with much difficulty, picked Rip up and flopped him on Jack's stomach. Neither of them awoke.  
"Ok, fine. Be stubborn. I'll just have to force you both awake!" Jaclyn then grabbed a bucket of ice cold water from outside, dragged it inside, and looked over to Jack and Rip. But there was one problem.  
"Where'd Uncle Jack go?" As Jaclyn looked around, she didn't see him, and she knew he couldn't have left the building.  
"Boo!"  
"Ahh!" Jaclyn squealed.  
As Jaclyn screamed, her body made a sudden move of surprise, and the bucket swung right towards Jack. The water hit Jack with a "splash", and Uncle Jack just stood there with his eyes closed. Water dripped off of him and dripped onto the floor, and Jaclyn just stared at Jack.  
"Thanks, Jaclyn! At least I do not have to do laundry now!" commented Jack with a laugh.  
Jaclyn giggled, "I am so sorry Uncle Jack."  
"It's alright, Jaclyn." replied Jack.  
"Uncle Jack, I had better go and get ready for service. Hope you had a good wake up shower!" Jaclyn giggled.  
Jack just smiled and replied, "See you in a while, Jaclyn. And thanks again!" Jaclyn opened up the door and shut it behind her and went outside.  
She headed over to the cafe, and went upstairs to finish getting ready. Not long after, Jaclyn and Elizabeth were ready, and headed out to meet Jack, who had borrowed a Buckboard for the day. Abigail had already head out with Bill Avery not long before. Though, Jaclyn did not have the chance to meet him. When Jaclyn and Elizabeth got outside, Jack was pulling up.  
"Hello, ladies. Need a ride?"  
"Why, yes we do! Thank you, kind sir!" Jaclyn replied, making all three of them laugh as the girls got onto the buckboard.  
As they entered the woods, Jaclyn heard the sounds of small twigs snapping and leaves crackling underneath of the wagon wheels. Jack's horse gave a small neigh as he pulled them to their destination. Jaclyn watched the scenery as they rode trough the woods.  
Later, after the church service, they headed back to the cafe for lunch. Bill Avery joined them as well.  
"Hello, Bill. I'd like you to meet my niece. Jaclyn Conners. Jaclyn, this is my friend Bill Avery."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Avery."  
"Likewise."  
"Lunch is ready!"  
"Looks amazing, Abigail!" Bill said, smiling.  
"I certainly hope it tastes as good as it looks! It's a new recipe I'm trying."  
Jaclyn finished eating her meal, and took her plate in to the kitchen.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Stanton, for the delicious meal."  
"You are welcome" replied Abigail.  
"Mrs. Stanton, do you think we can have dinner plans for this evening for Uncle Jack, Miss Thatcher, and I?" asked Jaclyn.  
"Well of course, Jaclyn. We can work out all the details." replied Abigail.  
"Thanks!" smiled Jaclyn.  
After Jaclyn and Abigail talked about dinner plans a bit, Jaclyn walked over to where Jack, Elizabeth, and Bill were finishing up their lunch.  
"Uncle Jack, Miss Thatcher, I have a surprise for you both. You should both dress really nicely."  
"Why?" Elizabeth asked.  
"It's a surprise! Now, be here right after the cafe closes."  
Jaclyn said, smiling. As she walked away, Jack and Elizabeth looked confused, making Abigail and Bill laugh a little. A little while later, the girls started to prepare for dinner.  
"Jaclyn, should I wear the light blue dress or the light purple dress?" questioned Elizabeth.  
"Miss Thatcher, it is up to you." replied Jaclyn.  
"I think I would like the light purple dress." commented Elizabeth.  
Dresses were buttoned and hair was prepared. Jaclyn let her hair out of the braid, and made a small bow with some ribbon to hold her hair together. Just after the cafe closed, Abigail was waiting in the kitchen for all of them to be ready. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door leading into the kitchen. Abigail opened the door, and there stood Jack.  
"Let me call the girls down."  
"Alright."  
"Elizabeth! Jaclyn! Jack's here!"  
Seconds later, Jaclyn came walking down the stairs. Jack was surprised that she actually let her hair down from the braid. Moments later, Elizabeth also came down. Now Jack was memorized. It was hard for him to keep his eyes off of the two of them!  
"Good evening, ladies." Jack said.  
"Good evening" the girls replied in unison.  
"What do you have planned for us, Jaclyn?" asked Elizabeth.  
"With the help of Mrs. Stanton, I planned a dinner for all of us." Jaclyn replied.  
"That sounds wonderful, thank you Jaclyn." replied Jack.  
They all headed over to a table, and Jack pulled out the chairs for the girls to sit down on. As soon as Jack sat down, Abigail came over carrying a platter filled with good smelling food. During the meal, Elizabeth discussed with Jaclyn what school in Coal Valley was like.  
"Since you are going to school with us tomorrow, I think you should know a little about the school." said Elizabeth.  
"Yes, Miss Thatcher, please do!" replied Jaclyn.  
"Well, we begin school at 8:00 but I like to get there early to prepare work for the day, if I am not all the way completed. You can come early, if you wish. Once we start, I try to make learning fun for everyone."  
"Sounds interesting, Miss Thatcher. Do we get books or any supplies?"  
"Good question! Well I have some extra books on hand and extra supplies as well, so you will be able to lean along with your fellow classmates."  
Jaclyn smiled and secretly hoped she would be placed by some polite girls, and not sneaky boys. A little bit further into the meal, Jaclyn gave a fake yawn.  
"Oh, excuse me." Jaclyn said with another fake yawn.  
"Sounds like someone's getting tired. Are you alright, Jaclyn?" asked Jack.  
"I'm ok, I think it is from waking up too early. May I be excused?" asked Jaclyn.  
"Of course." said Jack.  
"Good night, Uncle Jack." said Jaclyn, hugging Jack.  
"Good night, Miss Thatcher." Jaclyn added.  
"Good night." replied Elizabeth and Jack in unison.  
Jaclyn made her way into the kitchen and said "Goodnight, Mrs. Stanton."  
"Goodnight, Jaclyn," replied Abigail as she secretly handed her a biscuit.  
Jaclyn winked, and made her way to the stair case, the biscuit hidden in her dress pocket. As Jack and Elizabeth sat there, eating their dinner, neither of them spoke. Though, Jack did keep looking up at Elizabeth. Abigail was standing in the kitchen, wishing one of them would break the silence and say something! Seconds later, Jack did just that.  
"Elizabeth..." Jack froze.  
"Yes, Jack?"  
"Um..."  
"What is it?"  
"You look beautiful tonight."  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said, blushing a little and looking at her food.  
There was another small silence, because neither Jack nor Elizabeth knew what to say next.  
This time, Elizabeth broke the silence with a comment,"It is getting pretty cold outside."  
"Yes, it is. Winter is approaching us, quickly. " replied Jack.  
"Do you think that we will have snow falling from the sky soon?"  
"I think so, and I hope Coal Valley is prepared."  
"I hope we are, Jack, I hope we are."  
They continued dinner and talked about general things, like the Mercantile's new merchandise that was coming in the next day, and that day's church service. Jack and Elizabeth continued talking and finished up their meal.  
Abigail was pleased to see them talking, and smiled as she thought, "Jaclyn was right, those two would go well together".  
"Elizabeth, it was a pleasure dining with you." commented Jack.  
"It was nice talking to you, Jack." replied Elizabeth.  
Jaclyn had been watching from the tippy top of the stairway, so she saw, once again, how they looked at each other. Jack helped Elizabeth out of her chair and she walked him to the door.  
"Goodnight, Jack, see you tomorrow." said Elizabeth as she looked into Jack's eyes.  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth." replied Jack as he looked back into her eyes, and then quickly looked away because he knew Abigail was watching. He opened the door and he walked out. Jaclyn quickly scampered back into bed, to make it look like she had been sleeping all that time.

Sabrina: :o Did Jaclyn spy on Jack and Elizabeth from up on top of the stairs? ;)

Nicole: I believe she did! *gasp for dramatic effect* So, we really hope you liked the chapter! Please R&amp;R! And please don't hesitate to PM us!


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole: Hello, everyone! It's time again for Sabrina and I to update! We are very pleased that we have reached 20 reviews! We would especially like to thank our regular reviewers, **"JackandElizabeth"**, **"LisaNY",** and **"BellaItaliana93"**!  
Sabrina: We both agree with you, **"LisaNY"** about Season 2! There has to be something to keep us going crazy for more!  
Nicole and Sabrina: BOOM!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

The next morning, Elizabeth and Jaclyn got up and dressed particularly early. The whole time, Jaclyn was jabbering excitedly. After they ate a delicious breakfast, they headed out.  
"Miss Thatcher! Look at the sunrise!" Jaclyn pointed out.  
"That's one of the most beautiful sunrises I've seen since I came here."  
The two wrapped their coats tighter, due to the cold temperatures, and hurried on to the school/saloon. As they entered the school/saloon, the boards creaked under their feet because the boards had not been walked on since yesterday evening. Elizabeth fed some wood into the fire, which was flickering down to a small flame. Jaclyn unbuttoned her coat and hung it on the coat rack.  
"Jaclyn, I want you to come over here and see where we keep the school supplies." Jaclyn headed over and saw the books lined up nicely in a row, the mini chalk boards were also all in a row. Jaclyn was surprised by how organized everything was in the room. A little while later, the door opened, and one by one, the kids all filed in. When Jaclyn saw Bradley, she did everything she could to remain calm. But when she saw Gabe, all those feelings of anger toward Bradley melted away. As the kids walked in, they were all talking. Between greeting each other and greeting Elizabeth, they were all saying something. Jaclyn took her seat that she was shown on Friday, and Rachel and Rosaleen rushed over to Jaclyn's seat to talk to her.  
"Hello, Jaclyn!" Rachel and Rosaleen greeted excitedly.  
"Hi, girls!"  
"This is going to be so nice to have you in class with us!"  
"Thanks! I am happy to be here!" smiled Jaclyn.  
Elizabeth spoke up, "Okay, girls, please take your seats."  
"Yes, Miss Thatcher. See you later, Jaclyn!" Rachel and Rosaleen said as they rushed to their seats.  
"Alright, children, take your seats! I have an announcement to make!" Elizabeth waited for the sea of children to calm before speaking.  
"Alright, class, on Friday I cancelled class for part of the day. Everyone, this is Jaclyn Connors, she will be joining us while she's here visiting Mountie Jack." Elizabeth smiled. The entire class either cheered, or applauded. And many of them welcomed her!  
"Children, it is nice to have Jaclyn in our class, but now we need to focus on our class for the day. We can talk to Jaclyn later." said Elizabeth with a smile. The room quieted down, but few younger girls were still talking in the back of the room about Jaclyn's arrival.  
"Okay, girls, we need to focus on class now." Chided Elizabeth gently as she walked up to the girls.  
"Sorry, Miss Thatcher." said one of the girls. Then, the class grew quiet and all eyes were on Elizabeth.  
"Alright, class. Our first lesson today will be math. Today we are learning about the distributive property. The distributive property comes in very handy throughout all of math! Does anyone already know this property that can explain to us how it works?" Not a hand was raised, not a mouth opened.  
"Anyone?"  
This time, Jaclyn slowly raised her hand.  
"Jaclyn, come on up." Elizabeth smiled.  
Jaclyn slowly stood up and walked up to the front of the room. Elizabeth handed her the chalk, and Jaclyn began to write on the board.  
"The distributive is pretty easy, really. All you do, is write an addition or subtraction problem within brackets and write a number immediately outside, to the left. Like this." Jaclyn said, writing a simple equation, 5(3+2). Elizabeth smiled at Jaclyn's penmanship.  
"Um, Gabe, your ma sells candles, correct?"  
"Yeah. She does."  
"Do you deliver them?"  
"Occasionally."  
"Ok, well, think of this as delivering candles. You have 5 people who want 3 candles and another 5 who want 2. You're ma needs to know how many to make. So, you multiply the 5 and the 3 together to get 15. Then you multiply the 5 and the 2 together to get 10. The final step is adding those two numbers, 15 and 10, together. Adding them up, you get 25. Meaning your ma would have to make 25 candles."  
"Bravo, Jaclyn!" Elizabeth congratulated, "I never thought of explaining it that way, before!"  
"Thank you, Miss Thatcher."  
Around lunch time, the students were dismissed for lunch. Jaclyn sat on the bench by Rachel and Rosaleen as they all ate their lunches. Soon after lunch, the boys started to play baseball, and the girls started to jump rope. Jaclyn forgot about how much fun it was to play with kids, because she had been going to a private school for so long. She loved jumping up and down, her braid moving up and down with her.  
"This is fun, Rachel, Rosaleen!" panted Jaclyn as she stopped to catch her breath from all of the jumping.  
As the children were playing, Elizabeth watched them. Glad that Jaclyn was having fun. Then, she heard a horse whinny. She looked up and saw Jack dismounting his horse after doing his morning rounds. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the boys hit the baseball right in Jack's direction. Luckily, Jack was watching, and saw it. Jack caught it and tossed it to James, who had gone to retrieve it. Elizabeth smiled, glad that Coal Valley had Jack as Constable. He was gentle, calm, and caring. He almost always knew what to say, and he loved the children as much as she did. As she was watching the children play, Elizabeth noticed Jack looking in her direction. She looked over at him a smiled. He returned the smile, and with a tip of his hat, he walked inside the jailhouse.  
After some time passed, Elizabeth called to the kids, "Alright, boys and girls, it is time to come back to the classroom!"  
The girls finished their skipping rope and the boys threw the ball one last time before they all ran over to the saloon/ school door.  
"Thank you, children, now please go to your seats." Elizabeth smiled.  
Jaclyn pushed away a few hairs that were straggling in front of her face as she waited her turn to go into the classroom for the next lesson.  
"Alright, class, I would like for you to pull out your books to page 35, and read to page 37. The end of next week we will be having a test over the material learned between last week and this week. Next week we will be spending our time studying. So, I would advise you to take your readers home and re-read all the material." Elizabeth instructed.  
As the kids pulled out their books, Elizabeth walked over to Jaclyn.  
"If you finish reading today's lesson before the others do, you may go back to page 20 and read from there, if you like. Or you could choose a book from the library."  
"Thank you, Miss Thatcher."  
Elizabeth smiled and walked back to her desk, pulling out a book of her own. She tried to relax, but she was giving the children a history test right after reading. She'd helped Jaclyn study that morning before the other students came, so she hoped Jaclyn was ready.  
After a few more lessons, Elizabeth announced, "Alright, children, it has been a long day. Please remember to take your books home and study! See you tomorrow!"  
The children gathered up their books, and started to leave the classroom. Jaclyn gathered up her books, and decided to stay behind and see if Elizabeth needed any help. As Jaclyn was sitting there, she read a little bit. That is, until Bradley walked over to her.  
"What do you want, Bradley?"  
"I just wanted to know why you're ignoring me?"  
"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! I've always been taught that kids tend to share the same views as their parents."  
"And what does that have to do with you ignoring me?" Bradley interrupted.  
"Your ma seems to believe that my Uncle Jack was not properly raised." Jaclyn snipped, slamming her book shut. Jaclyn grabbed her coat, and put it on in a huff. She grabbed her books, and stormed out the door and closed it behind her with a bang. Bradley flinched, and Elizabeth looked up from her papers she was grading, with a concerned look on her face.  
Bradley said, "Good day, Miss Thatcher." and ran to the door, opened it, and shut it with a slight slam and took off after Jaclyn. Once Bradley was outside, he looked around for Jaclyn, before noticing her blonde braid bouncing as she stormed toward the cafe.  
"Jaclyn!"  
Jaclyn didn't slow down. In fact, she seemed to walk faster.  
"Jaclyn, wait!" Bradley took off running, chasing after Jaclyn.  
Meanwhile, Jack was working on some paper work inside the jailhouse. He looked up from his paper work and looked outside, and saw Jaclyn walk angrily past on the street.  
Jack wondered, "Hmm, I wonder why Jaclyn is walking so fast by the jailhouse..." Jack stood up and walked over to the window, after he heard Bradley calling Jaclyn's name.  
"Jaclyn, I only want to talk to you!" Bradley tried.  
Jack was a little confused, "Why is Jaclyn ignoring Bradley?"Jack thought.  
"Why won't you talk to me?" Bradley asked, his attempts proving to be futile.  
"Because I don't WANT to talk to you!" Jaclyn snapped, turning about.  
"That explains some of it..." Jack thought aloud.  
Jack thought, " I had better go see if I can find out what is going on...".  
As Jack stepped out of the jailhouse, Jaclyn looked at Jack with a look of frustration.  
"Jaclyn, Bradley, can one of you tell me what is going on?" asked Jack.  
Jaclyn just gave another look of frustration to Uncle Jack, and her eyes moved in Bradley's direction, to see if Jack would get the message. Then, Jaclyn just continued walking to the cafe. Jack watched, surprised as Jaclyn tromped away. Bradley and Jack exchanged looks, and both followed her. Jack was still baffled by Jaclyn's behavior, though. Jaclyn entered the cafe with a bang. Quite literally. She slammed the back door so hard that the plates and glasses on the tables shook. Abigail, and the customers, looked at her, quite surprised with her sudden entrance.  
Once again, Bradley flinched. "That is the second time today that she's slammed a door!" Bradley exclaimed, before following her inside, Jack close behind. Jaclyn slowed to a short walk, and then ran up the stairs. Bradley entered the cafe, and saw Jaclyn dashing up the stairs. He followed her in a rush hoping to be able to talk to her, but as soon as he got to the top, Jaclyn was about to slam the door in his face.  
When he said, "Jaclyn, can't we just talk about it?".  
Jaclyn replied angrily, "No." and slammed the door in his face.  
Again, the customers in the cafe looked up, startled. Bradley sighed, and Abigail tried to think of something to say to the customers to apologize, and she finally came up with the right words.  
"I'm sorry, it seems there was an after school argument. Please, forgive me for the interruption."  
Bradley looked a little discouraged, as he slowly went down the stairs. A few of the customers looked at him, as he said, "Sorry Mrs. Stanton for the interruption.", and with that, Bradley left the cafe. Leaving Jack still standing there, a very confused look on his face.

Nicole: We really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Seems like Jaclyn has a rivalry starting! Who knew that such a sweet girl could have such an angry, and not so sweet side!  
Sabrina: Hmm, what will happen between Bradley and Jaclyn? Will they stay mad at eachother? Find out on Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9

Sabrina: Hello Hearties! It's Wednesday! :) Here comes our next chapter! :)

Nicole: Thank you to our reviewers and we hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Just moments later, Elizabeth came into the cafe. A little out a breath, she looked at Jack, surprised by his presence. Jack looked at her in return, a look in his eyes that said "What is going on here?!" Confusion and worry were etched on Jack's face. Elizabeth nodded pointedly at the stairs, signaling for him to go upstairs.

Jack headed up the stairs, and Elizabeth followed. A few customers watched as the Mountie disappeared up the stairs. Jack's boots softly thumped on the stairs, and Elizabeth's shoes made a slight tap on the stairs as well. Jack wondered what happened, since he would now, finally, get to go on.

As they neared the top of the stairway, Elizabeth spoke softly.

"Jack, which one of us is going to talk to her first?"

"I...don't really know."

"Well, you are her Uncle. You should probably talk with her first."

"But you're a woman! You would know more about how a girl thinks than I would!"

"True as that is, she probably needs you a lot more than she does me."

"Ok. I'll go first." Jack agreed, as they reached the top of the stairs.

As Jack entered the room, he saw Jaclyn crying on the bed. He hesitated a little, not knowing what to do. Jaclyn gave a small sob, and Jack thought, " I have to help her somehow...".

Jack walked closer to Jaclyn, and could see the pillow soaked with tears. Hearing Jaclyn's soft and kind of muffled sobs, Jack wished he knew what'd happened. Jack then walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently rubbed Jaclyn's back.

Jack decided to see what he could do to make Jaclyn feel better. He thought, "Hmm, I wonder what I can do for Jaclyn. Maybe I can sing a song to comfort her...". Jack took a deep breath and started to sing in a calm, soothing voice,

_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Wake unto me_

_Starlight and dewdrops_

_Are awaiting thee_

_Sounds of the rude world_

_Heard in the day_

_Led by the moonlight_

_Have all passed away_

_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Queen of my song_

_List' while I woo thee_

_With soft melody_

_Gone are the cares of_

_Life's busy throng_

_Beautiful dreamer_

_Awake unto me_

_Beautiful dreamer,_

_Awake unto me._

As Elizabeth waited outside of the room, she heard singing. She tried to leave Jack and Jaclyn to themselves, but she couldn't help herself. She walked over to the doorway, and was surprised that it was Jack singing. She was entranced, and couldn't stop listening.

"Wow. I had no idea that Jack could sing!"

As Jack sang the final words of the song, he looked up and smiled at Elizabeth, who returned the smile. As the song ended, Jaclyn slowly lifted her head from the tear stained pillow, and turned over so she could sit up. As Jaclyn sat up, Jack could see that Jaclyn must have been crying since she got into the bedroom. When Jaclyn sat up, strands of hair fell over her face. Her braid was a mess, falling out and in tangles.

"I wonder what happened for her to be this upset." Jack thought.

As Jack pushed Jaclyn's hair out of her face, she looked at him. A look in her eyes that can only be described as hurting and upset. Jack put his arms out, and gently put them around Jaclyn to pull her into a gentle hug. Jaclyn almost immediately put her arms out to be placed in the hug. Jack looked at her tear stained face with love and concern in his eyes as he hugged her, more than he did before.

Jaclyn cried a little more before pulling back a little and looking at Jack.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack. For everything."

"You're welcome, Jaclyn."

"You probably want to know what happened, don't you?"

"If you don't mind telling."

"Well, Mrs. Ramsey said something that made me a little angry. And, I guess I took it out on Bradley."

"What did she say?"

"That you weren't 'properly raised'."

"Well, Mrs. Ramsey is a very opinionated woman. Don't worry too much about it."

"Alright. Thank you, again, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn said, smiling again, before hugging Jack once more.

Elizabeth spoke up from the doorway, "Sometimes we take things out on people, and we don't mean to do it."

"Miss Thatcher, I like the way you put that." said Jaclyn with a smile as she looked over Jack's shoulder's at Elizabeth.

Jack thought about Elizabeth's words of advice, "That is so true."

Elizabeth came and sat down on the other side of Jaclyn.

"Did you know that when your Uncle Jack and I first met, that we were pretty much enemies?"

"You were?" Jaclyn exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

"That's right. My posting was originally going to be in Cape Fullerton. But then I was reassigned here, at the request of a very powerful man. Miss Thatcher's father. At first I wasn't happy about it, but now I love Coal Valley." Jack explained.

"It seems that you're starting off with Bradley the same way we started off. At the very beginning, being kind to each other, but then as soon as one thing happens, you're becoming enemies." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I guess that is how it seems to be happening, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. Perhaps tomorrow, before school starts, you should apologize to Bradley, and give him a chance to speak." Elizabeth continued.

"I guess I could give him another chance. I'll talk to him first thing when he gets to school." Jaclyn agreed, reluctantly.

"That's my girl!" Jack said, pulling Jaclyn in for another hug.

The next morning, at the school/saloon, Jaclyn was reading a really good book Elizabeth lent her. She was so engrossed in reading, she never heard the door to the classroom open. As Jaclyn turned the page, she looked up and saw Bradley walking over to his seat. Jaclyn worked up the nerve to go to talk to him, and quietly walked over. Bradley did notice Jaclyn walk over, but he was afraid to look up.

Jaclyn took a breath of air and said, "Good morning Bradley."

"Good morning, Jaclyn."

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday, my anger got the best of me. A young lady like me should know better than to do something like that, but I was overwhelmed." Jaclyn paused.

Bradley replied, "It's fine Jaclyn, all I wanted to do was," he paused, "talk a little."

"I'm sorry, Bradley, I should have listened to you and what you had to say."

Sabrina: It looks like things are now "smoothed out" a little between Jaclyn and Bradley.

Nicole: It sure does seen that way! I guess we'll have to see if it stays that way! We hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R! And don't hesitate to PM us! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole: Hello again, Hearties! It is time for Chapter 10! Woohoo! What do you think of THAT accomplishment, Sabrina?

Sabrina: Chapter 10 already? Seriously? Good thing we made this chapter special ;).

Nicole and Sabrina: Thank you, also, for almost 30 reviews!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Elizabeth knew Jaclyn went ahead to the school/saloon, but as she neared the school/saloon, she saw two figures talking to each other. She knew one had to be Jaclyn, but who could the other person be? Then, Elizabeth remembered that Jaclyn was supposed to talk to Bradley the next day.

"I wonder if that might be Bradley" said Elizabeth as she neared the school/saloon.

She stood by the doorway, and saw Jaclyn getting along with Bradley. Elizabeth gave a smile, and didn't want to interrupt the two children.

Mere moments later, Elizabeth saw movement out of the corner of her eye. He immediately knew who it was because of his Red Serge. Elizabeth turned to look at him, and saw that he was looking right at her. She smiled and waved him over to see the two. Jack immediately begins to walk over to the school/saloon. He was right about there and was about to speak, when Elizabeth put a finger to her lips. Between that signal, and the look in Elizabeth's eyes, Jack knew better than to say a word. He looked inside, and smiled when he saw his somewhat stubborn niece talking calmly and nicely to the boy that she'd hated only 24 hours ago.

A smile appeared on Jack's face, before he commented, "Elizabeth, it's not nice to watch others..." he said with a small chuckle.

He continued, "What if someone were watching us."

Elizabeth blushed and replied, "You are right, Jack. I should have known better, but I didn't want to intrude on them, either."

"I understand, Elizabeth." Jack said with a smile. "I don't think I could resist watching them talk so nicely to each other, either."

Elizabeth looked at Jack once again, and saw her other students walking toward them.

"Jack! The other kids are coming! I'd better get inside."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

Jack smiled, tipped his hat, and walked away, toward the jailhouse.

As Elizabeth entered the room, Jaclyn knew that class would be beginning shortly.

"It was nice talking to you, Bradley."

"Same to you, Jaclyn. Maybe we can talk again sometime?"

"Sure."

Jaclyn gave a smile to Bradley and returned to her original seat as the classroom/saloon room started to fill up with her other classmates. The children filed inside, shed their coats, placed their lunch pails on the table in the back, and took their seats. Once everyone was seated, Gabe raised his hand.

"Yes, Gabe?"

"What were you and Mountie Jack doin' outside when we were comin' up the road?"

Elizabeth was quite surprised, and a bit embarrassed. She blushed just the tiniest bit, that no one could really tell but herself.

Jaclyn didn't know what Gabe was exactly asking Elizabeth about, but she saw that whatever it was must have been embarrassing for Elizabeth to reply to.

Jaclyn thought "I got to try to help her out of her awkward situation".

Jaclyn proceeded to raise her hand. Elizabeth saw Jaclyn's hand go up and said, "Yes Jaclyn, what is your question?" and then she gave a sigh of relief because she would not have to answer Gabe's question.

"Miss Thatcher, what is the first lesson for today?"

"Well, Jaclyn, that is a great question. I thought we could start off with a little history."

That afternoon, after school was finished, Elizabeth dismissed all the students.

"See you back at the cafe, Miss Thatcher!" Jaclyn exclaimed as she went out the door, actually closing it gently.

Elizabeth smiled, and finished cleaning up. Once all was clean, Elizabeth grabbed her shawl and put it on, knowing that the weather was getting colder by the day! She looked about to see if anyone was watching her, before hurriedly walking across the road to the jailhouse. Elizabeth knew Jack would be inside, so she went ahead on in.

"Brrr! It's getting colder out there!"

"Elizabeth! Here, sit down. It really is cold out there. You should probably begin wearing a better coat or shawl soon." Jack suggested, standing and pulling a chair closer to the wood stove, so that Elizabeth could warm herself.

"Yes. I need to contact my family and see if they can send me my warm winter coat!" Elizabeth agreed, sitting down.

"Good idea. So, what did you really come here for?"

"Remember the backdrop? And how I said that the image of us kissing was hidden like a little stick of dynamite, and some of my students lit the fuse?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, they're at it again. Gabe saw us this morning and asked what we were doing. Jack, I know we decided to keep 'us' a secret. But what if someone finds out? Gabe has once before asked about us courting!"

"Well, it is a fact that we are courting. And, I do remember our decision to keep it a secret, but I really don't want to wait any longer! I hate having to wait for us to be alone in order to express my love for you."

Elizabeth blushed, this time, a noticeable amount of pink rested on her cheeks.

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was a little worried.

"Elizabeth," he paused as he put his arm around her," don't even think about the children knowing about us".

Elizabeth felt comforted by Jack's arm around her and his kind words.

"You're right, Jack, I shouldn't think about that at all."

Jack smiled and continued holding his arm around her. When a knock sounded on the door, Jack looked over his shoulder. Elizabeth knew he didn't want to get up, or remove his arm from around her.

"Jack, what if it's important?"

Jack looked back to Elizabeth still reluctant to get up. Elizabeth looked into his eyes, knowing he still didn't want to get up. Elizabeth sighed, and surprised Jack by leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lip. When she pulled back, she laughed softly at the look on Jack's face. They both smiled, and Jack reluctantly stood and walked to the door. Jack went over and opened up the door.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Yost."

"Constable, this letter came in for you."

"Thank you very much."

Mr. Yost headed back to the mercantile, and Jack closed the door. Jack turned around facing toward Elizabeth, and he opened it. Upon reading what it said, a mysterious smile appeared on his face. Elizabeth was now confused.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing important."

"Well, it must be if you're smiling mysteriously like that!"

Jack just smiled again.

"Jack! Please!" Elizabeth whined, almost like a little child.

Elizabeth tried to make a grab for it, but Jack moved it out of her reach. Elizabeth kept trying to get it, though. As Jack tried to keep it away, Rip just watched. When Jack stumbled and nearly stepped on Rip's ear, Rip howled. Making both of them freeze and look at him.

While Jack was staring at Rip, Elizabeth took the chance to get the letter away from Jack. Jack felt the letter get snatched out of his hands.

"Hahaha." laughed Elizabeth with a look of accomplishment on her face.

She pulled the letter back out of the envelope, and got ready to read it. As soon as Jack felt the letter be pulled from his hand, he turned around, his eyes went a little wide. He was worried that she would find out about the surprise he had for her. He looked at Rip and back at Elizabeth a couple times, before going around behind Elizabeth, without her noticing. He gently put one hand over her eyes and grabbed the letter from her hands and he quickly moved it behind his back before moving over to the other side of his desk, folding the letter and tucking it safely away in a drawer.

"Jack!" Elizabeth scolded a little.

Jack laughed a little, "Elizabeth, it's a surprise. I can't have you ruin the surprise, can I?"

"Oh, Jack." Elizabeth said, smiling, and once again kissing Jack.

Nicole: Looks like Jack and Elizabeth are being a little secretive! Will their secret get out? What is that surprise Jack has for Elizabeth?

Sabrina: Hmm, I bet those questions will be answered in a future chapter! We'll see you again on Wednesday, Hearties! Please R&amp;R!


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina: Hello fellow Hearties! Today we are posting chapter 11. Thank you for over 30 reviews!

Nicole: We are very excited to have reached over 30 in just a little over a month! Thank you all! :) We hope you like this chapter! Even though it's a bit suspenseful! ;)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

"Alright children, remember we have a test tomorrow in English. Class is dismissed."

Jaclyn and her classmates got their coats and hats, and their lunch pails, and left out the front door. Jaclyn immediately started walking to the cafe, she had forgotten her warmer coat that day, and she was chilled.

Jaclyn rushed to get into the cafe, hurriedly opening and closing the door, yet, without slamming it.

"It's getting frigid out there, isn't it?" Abigail asked, looking up from her cooking.

"Indeed it is! And today I forgot my warmer coat!"

"You'll want to start wearing the warm coat all the time now. Winter is approaching. And it's approaching fast. It just so happens that every 5 years we get an early winter and a late summer. Winter is especially harsh every 5 years. This year is the 5th year. It's not coming as early as it has in the past, but it's still early."

"Oh, dear! Sounds like I'll probably be staying through the winter!"

"Well, I think you'll find Christmas here quite fun." Abigail smiled.

Abigail blew a few of her bangs away from her eyes, and asked, "Jaclyn, do you mind getting your warmer coat and running an errand for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Stanton! What do you need?"

"I need you to run to the Mercantile and pick up these ingredients for me that are on this list."

"Okay!"

Jaclyn went upstairs and got her warmer coat, and went downstairs and got Abigail's list for her. Jaclyn stepped outside, list in hand, and she heard a horse neigh. She looked toward the jailhouse, where Jack was mounting his horse. Jack urged his horse into a trot and stopped in front of Jaclyn.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Jack!"

"Afternoon, Jaclyn. Where are you headed?"

"Over to the mercantile to get some things for Mrs. Stanton. And you?"

"Mr. Graves is helping Mrs. Dunbar with a few things, and he needs a hand with some stuff. So, I'm headed over to the row houses to help him out."

"Have fun!" Jaclyn joked.

"I'll see you in a little bit, Jaclyn."

"Ok, Uncle Jack. See you later!"

Jack then urged his horse back into a trot before speeding up to a canter and riding out of sight. Jaclyn then continued on her way over to the mercantile. Jaclyn walked up the stairs leading to the mercantile, and reached out her hand to open the door. Jaclyn was surprised that the door was opening, even before she reached out to open the door! Reverend Anderson was opening the door from inside the Mercantile, so he could leave. Jaclyn fell back because she was surprised, she was used to opening the door by herself!

"Oh my, sorry, Reverend Anderson."

"Oh no, Miss Jaclyn, it is my fault. I understand why you were surprised." replied Reverend Anderson as he helped Jaclyn up.

"Are you alright, Miss Jaclyn?"

"Yes, thank you." replied Jaclyn as she brushed off her dress a bit.

Jaclyn walked inside, looking at the list Abigail had given her.

"Ok, let me see, here. Well, this might take a little while." Jaclyn spoke aloud to herself, knowing that there were a few things she didn't know where they were.

So, Jaclyn started looking for the things on the list. As she looked, she spoke to herself. Mr. Yost heard her and walked out from the back of the store.

"Good afternoon, Miss Jaclyn. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Outside of the mercantile, three mysterious men ride into town.

"Alright," said The first, a rugged looking blonde, "now you know the plan."

"I don't see any law men around, William." commented the second, another blonde.

"Well this will go smoothly if we don't have any interruptions." replied third, who had dark hair. "Lets get what we came for, fellas." said William, the first man.

"Alright, Jacob, stay out here and keep watch. If any law men come around you know the signal." William ordered the dark haired man.

"William, I always stay outside! Why don't one of you take the post for once!"

"Fine. I'll take the post. Frank, just make sure that he does what he's supposed to." William said, frustrated with Jacob, who just so happened to be his youngest brother

"Alright. Come on, Jacob!" Frank, the other blonde, growled at Jacob, who was also his younger brother.

Frank and Jacob entered the mercantile, and they didn't see anyone. Mr. Yost went up front to see if he could help.

"I'll be right back, Jaclyn." he said in a lower voice.

Mr. Yost walked up front slowly, because he didn't know who these men were, and if they were safe or not.

"May I help you two gentlemen?"

"Yeah. We need a bit of money. We were robbed on the way here, and we need some money to pay off our family's debt." Jacob said, trying to convince Mr. Yost.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to give you any of the mining company's money. This mercantile is owned by the mining company."

Frank just rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol.

"Just give us the money." He growled, this time at Mr. Yost.

Mr. Yost jumped a bit when Frank cocked the hammer and aimed the pistol.

"I told you, gentlemen, I can't."

"Jacob."

"Yeah, Frank?"

"You know what to do!"

Frank walked toward Mr. Yost as Jacob grabbed a rope and a cloth.

"What are you doing?!" Mr. Yost asked, worried about both himself and Jaclyn, who was watching the entire scene unfold.

Jacob first tied the rope about Mr. Yost's wrists, before using the cloth as a gag.

"Jacob, aren't you forgetting something." Frank growled once more.

"Oh! Right! The feet!" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing another rope and biding Mr. Yost's feet.

Frank then pushed Mr. Yost back behind the counter, a place where he'd not be seen. Jaclyn saw her chance to leave the Mercantile, she needed to go get Jack, and fast. She slowly crept past the man when they were not looking, and quietly started walking out the door. As soon as she stepped outside, she felt a rough, but gentle grasp on her shoulder.

"Well hello there.", said William as he pulled Jaclyn towards him and into a grasp.

But before Jaclyn could give a shout for help, William gently put his hand over her mouth, and took her inside the Mercantile.

"Look who I caught trying to sneak out of the Mercantile, fellas."

"Well, well, well, who do we have here." Frank growled, getting up in Jaclyn's face.

Jaclyn growled back, a growl that you wouldn't expect to come from a girl. Frank pulled back a little, and William yowled, pulling his hand away from Jaclyn's mouth.

"She bit me!" William exclaimed.

"Let me go! Or I will tell everyone in this town that you're here!" Jaclyn threatened.

"Jacob, tie the girl up."

"What?! No. No. No!" Jaclyn protested, putting up a fight.

They did the same thing as they'd done with Mr. Yost, only they left her feet free.

"Alright, Jacob, now watch these people while I get the money." Growled Frank.

William and Jacob kept their eye on Jaclyn, making sure she didn't try anything funny.

"Hurry up!" Demanded William.

"Alright, I got the loot, now lets get outta here." said Frank.

"Wait, lets take the girl, she might be useful soon." William commented.

"Alright, Will." replied Frank.

They held onto Jaclyn and took her, and the money, outside.

William commented, "She better ride with me." and hoisted Jaclyn onto his horse.

Jaclyn looked back at the row houses, and saw Jack's horse.

"I wish he was here," thought Jaclyn, as the four rode out of town.

Sabrina: We are sorry we are going to leave you hanging until Saturday's chapter, but it is only a few days to wait ;) !

Nicole: That's right! It's only a few days away! I honestly loved writing the cliffhanger, though. I find it fun. Although, even though Sabrina and I are the authors, even we don't entirely know what happens next as we write! O.o We hope you enjoyed the chapter even with the cliffy. :) R&amp;R! And don't hesitate to PM us! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole: Hello again, everyone! Thank you, "**BellaItaliana93**", for reviewing with your idea!

Sabrina: We went on a little writing spree in the past few days. Since it is Saturday, it is time for our next chapter :)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

As soon as Elizabeth finished grading papers for the day, she left the saloon / school. The men had left the town already, but one of them suddenly turned their horse around.

"I forgot my knife, William. I had best go get it."

" You don't need a knife." said William slowing to a stop.

"It has my initials on it, it would be obvious we did it."

"Oh alright, but hurry back." sighed William.

As soon as Frank rode back into town, he saw Elizabeth strolling near the Mercantile.

"Well well what do we have here?"

"Excuse me? Have we met somewhere…?"

"No we haven't. But you're mighty pretty."

" But, but but." stammered Elizabeth.

"No buts about it, you're coming with me." he said as he put a gag around Elizabeth's mouth.

Elizabeth tried struggling out of his grasp, but Frank had a tight grasp on her.

As he sweeped Elizabeth off her feet and onto his horse, he said, "You're mine honey, all mine."

Elizabeth knew if she gave a fight she would just get in deeper trouble. Frank forgot all about his knife, all he cared about was what he thought would be his new girl.

A few minutes later, Dewitt Graves was heading to the mercantile to get a few things. When he looked at the mercantile, the door was wide open. He looked down the road out of town, and saw three horses galloping the opposite direction. With people on them. Two of them looked like Jaclyn and Elizabeth. But he couldn't be sure. That was when he kicked something. Looking down, he saw a knife. The initials FRC, or...he thought they were initials, were carved into the handle. But...why would someone just leave a knife laying around? Who were those people? And who is FRC?!

"And why would Mr. Yost leave the door open like that? Especially when it's so cold out?" Dewitt thought aloud.

Walking closer, he knew the door wasn't just left open for the air. It would've had a crate or something to hold it open if it had. The door was swinging back and forth, back and forth. Creaking on it's hinges. Dewitt skipped a couple of the steps and went straight into the mercantile. Dewitt looked around, hoping to find Mr. Yost, and then, all of a sudden, he heard a thumping in the corner. Mr. Yost was thumping his legs to let Dewitt know where he was.

"Mr. Yost! " Dewitt exclaimed, as he hurriedly ran over to him, untying the gag, "Mr. Yost, what happened?"

Turns out that knife came in handy for cutting the rope around Mr. Yost's wrists. It was tied in a really difficult knot.

"The mercantile was robbed. All the money was taken. But that's not the only thing that was taken." Mr. Yost said as he rubbed his wrists.

Dewitt had just finished cutting the rope from Mr. Yost's hands and had moved to the rope on his feet.

"What?" Dewitt asked, worried.

"They also took Miss Jaclyn."

"What?!" Dewitt exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes. And one came back. Probably for that there knife. And he took Miss Thatcher."

"Oh, no. This ain't gonna go over well with the Constable."

"You've got that right! Speaking of the Constable, you need to go get him! Now!"

But Dewitt didn't hear him, as he had already jumped up, and raced out the door.

"I gotta go get Jack!" thought Dewitt.

He raced towards the row houses to catch Jack as soon as he could.

Meanwhile at the row houses, Jack was outside, waiting for Dewitt to get back. When he heard footsteps running in his direction, he looked up, only to see Dewitt running toward him. Jack immediately took notice of the frantic look on Dewitt's face. Just that look began to worry Jack.

Mary Dunbar came outside, because she saw someone running up the road.

Almost out of breath, Dewitt said, "The mercantile was robbed."

Jack grew pale, and a look of deep concentration and concern grew upon his face. Mary Dunbar looked at Dewitt, with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Dewitt was still out of breath, but he continued telling Jack about the robbery.

"I found Mr. Yost tied up in the corner. He said they came in demanding money, and Mr. Yost wouldn't and any money over, so he got tied and gagged up." Dewitt stopped for a minute to catch up on his breath, and he continued, "They took the money, and Jaclyn tried to run away but they caught her. They tied and gagged her as well, and they rode off with the money and Jaclyn."

Jack seemed to be frozen in place.

"But that's not all."

"Dewitt, what happened?" Mary asked.

"One came back. Probably for this knife I found in the road." Dewitt said, handing Jack the knife, before a grim look covered his face, "And he took Miss Thatcher."

That's when everything hit Jack like a wall of bricks. His heart seemed to drop to the pit of his stomach. Both his niece AND the love of his life had been kidnapped?! He thought over this for several moments, looking at the knife, trying to remember who it belonged to. He only knew of one person who owned one like this...FRC...FRC...Franklin...Ronald, maybe? Collins...Franklin Ronald Collins...why did that name sound familiar? He knew that name! But from where? Franklin...Frank...That's when Jack remembered. He's the brother of one of Jaclyn's father's best friends. Did he really become bad?

"You alright there, Constable?"

"I will be as soon as I find Jaclyn and Elizabeth!" Jack explained as he quickly mounted his horse, determining that he would find Frank, no matter what the cost may be.

"Good luck, Constable. If you need any help, I'm here."

"Thank you, Dewitt."

Jack then urged his horse into a gallop and rode towards town, as fast as possible.

Mr. Yost slowly made his way outside, and it was perfect timing, because Jack came galloping into town on his horse.

"Mr. Yost, which way did the men go?" asked Jack.

Mr Yost was still shook up from the incident, but replied , "They went that way, Constable." and pointed out of town.

"Thank you, Mr. Yost." Jack said, before riding his horse over to the jailhouse, so that he could grab a couple of things.

Nicole: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Things will start to unfold very soon! Surprises lurk around every corner! Isn't that right, Sabrina?

Sabrina: Yes! Surprises seem to be around every corner. See you again on Wednesday! We cannot wait to update again! Please R&amp;R :) and have a good weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

Sabrina: Good Wednesday to you, Hearties! Thank you for almost 40 reviews!

Nicole: This was an exciting chapter to write! So much happens! You might be saying "What?! What happens?!" Well, you will just have to read and find out! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

It didn't take long for Jack to gather up everything he needed. He then proceeded to walk outside to where both Dreamer; Jack's mare; and Legend, were tied up. Jack tied Legend to Dreamer, before mounting her. As they rode down the road, Jack could hear a hawk screeching overhead. Legend was still trying to walk, when Jack urged Dreamer into a trot. It didn't take long for Legend to begin trotting as well, his hooves clopping along. The cool autumn air blowed Dreamer's mane up into Jack's face.

Meanwhile the bad guys are riding through the woods with Jaclyn and Elizabeth.

Jaclyn wondered, "Are we ever going to stop? Darkness is approaching and I'm tired, and these ropes are causing me great pain."

It was as if the men could read her mind, because they slowed to a stop in front of a well hidden cabin. The men dismounted, and William lifted Jaclyn off of his horse.

Jaclyn thought, "Now what are they planning on doing with us? I hope we are going to rest..."

Once they were inside, they all began to sit down. However, while William's back was turned, Frank pulled out his spare knife and growled in Jaclyn's ear.

"Don't try anything. I've got impeccable aim."

Jaclyn gulped and looked fearfully at the knife that was just inches from her face. Frank then turned to Elizabeth.

"Don't you try anything either. I always get what I want. And I want you."

"Frank! Stop scaring the girls and sit down!" William barked, glaring.

Frank looked one last time at Jaclyn and Elizabeth, mainly Elizabeth, before sitting. William then walked over to Jaclyn and Elizabeth.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt either of you. I'll also get you safely back to Coal Valley. I brought you along to protect you, Jackie." He said, releasing the gags.

"Wait. Willy Collins?" Jaclyn questioned, finally recognizing him.

"You know this man?"

"The one and only." He smiled at Jaclyn, "Alright, boys, how about we have this fine young lady make us a proper dinner?"

"Mmm! Can she?!" Jacob perked up.

"I most certainly can! What's a girl if she can't cook?!" Jaclyn retorted.

Elizabeth stayed quiet at that point. Not wanting to say anything about not being able to cook without burning it. She even left water for tea on too long once, and it all evaporated!

It took Jaclyn a few minutes, but she got a hearty meal cooking and finished in less than 10 minutes, and the men devoured their portions quickly. Leaving Jaclyn and Elizabeth to eat theirs, slowly and silently.

Jack had been riding constantly since he left town. Every time he breathed, his breath could be seen in the air.

Jack stopped his horse, "Woah, girl."

Jack got off of his horse and looked around for any possible clues.

"Nothing. Come on, Dreamer. We need to keep looking."

Meanwhile, at the cabin, the men were busy playing a card game, and weren't paying attention to the girls. Elizabeth saw this as a chance to escape. She lightly touched Jaclyn's shoulder, and discreetly motioned toward the door. Jaclyn got the message, and the two sneaked toward the door. Luckily, it was William who was facing the door. So, even if he saw them, he would allow them to go. They made it just out the door, when Frank and Jacob noticed. The two took off running, however, Jacob grabbed Jaclyn's arm and Frank made a grab for Elizabeth. But Elizabeth dodged and disappeared into the denseness of the trees.

Jaclyn wrestled in Jacob arms repeating , "Let me go! Let me go!"

Jacob laughed at Frank, "Looks like your gal ran away from ya!"

Frank scowled and went to sit back down on the bench.

"Now listen here," Jacob said looking at Jaclyn, "you need to be a good girl and stay, or I will make sure Frank's knife gets real close to ya."

Jaclyn gulped, and decided she better listen, or she would see that knife again.

"I hope Ms. Thatcher finds help soon…" thought Jaclyn.

"That's better." said Jacob as he sat Jaclyn down in a chair.

Meanwhile in the woods, Elizabeth was running as fast as she could, while being careful not to fall. She stopped, out of breath and felt exhausted. "I have to be far enough away for now." she panted quietly in between breaths.

Jack heard breathing nearby, heavy breathing, and stopped. He slowly got off Dreamer and grabbed his rifle and slowly approached the noise.

Elizabeth heard someone slowly approaching, and slowly started walking backwards. Jack stopped, he heard the noise the unknown sound was making. He started walking backward also, to see if it was following him. Then, Elizabeth walked backwards into Jack. Jack quickly turned around and got ready to shoot if he needed to, but he saw through the moonlight it was Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth, it is you! I heard you were kidnapped with Jaclyn! Are you alright?" Jack said as he hugged Elizabeth as tight as he could without hurting her. He felt like holding her in his arms forever.

"Oh Jack it was horrible. Jaclyn is still there with the men, and oh I was scared Jack."

Elizabeth couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of a caring hug from Jack, her "man in red serge".

It was only second before Elizabeth burst into tears, crying into Jack's chest. He hugged her closer, and rubbed her back, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Shhh. It'll be alright. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome, Elizabeth." Jack smiled.

"It is getting darker and darker, Jack. Even the crickets are slowly starting to chirp. Plus, it is getting colder." Added Elizabeth with a shiver.

Jack took his coat off, though it was damp from her tears and put it around Elizabeth so she could warm up.

"Thank you, Jack, but now I am afraid you will catch a cold! In this kind of weather you need a coat on."

"I know, but I want you to be warm."

"I think it might be time to head back. Like I said just a moment ago, you shouldn't be out here without a coat."

"Elizabeth, I can't give up. Jaclyn is out there somewhere! As both her uncle and the Constable, I have to find her! We didn't stop looking for Rosaleen, and I won't stop looking for Jaclyn. Not until I find her." Jack said, a determined look on his face.

Though he looked determined, his thoughts were swirling, giving him a bit of a headache. He felt almost like crying, but no! He wouldn't cry in front of Elizabeth, or in front of anyone. He had to be the strong one. But then, Jack remembered a time when he had cried freely. Back when Jaclyn was 11, after her parents had died. She'd said something that had made Jack cry.

She'd said, "I miss momma and daddy."

Breaking the silence, Elizabeth spoke.

"Jack, I know it's hard. It always is when something like this happens. Come on. We'll search again first thing in the morning. We'll put together search parties, and we'll find her. Don't worry."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, wishing that he could stay out all night and search, but he also knew that Elizabeth wouldn't give up. So he finally caved and they mounted the horses and rode into the night.

After their ride back into town, Jack tied Dreamer to a post in front of the jailhouse. He helped Elizabeth off Legend, and tied up Legend. Jack held out his arm to link with Elizabeth's as they walked across the street to the cafe. There was a faint glow in the window from the candles lit near the back of the cafe. Jack opened the door for Elizabeth and they entered the cafe. Abigail looked up at the sound of the door being opened up.

"Elizabeth! Thank goodness you two are both alright. Mary Dunbar came in and told me what happened and I got worried." Abigail wiped her hands on her apron, to remove the flour from her hands she was using to make biscuits. As Abigail walked towards Elizabeth to give her a hug, Jack noticed how pale and tired she looked.

"I never realized it until now, but it must be after midnight." thought Jack.

Abigail said, "Please, sit down, you both must be very tired."

"Did you have any luck at all?" asked Abigail as she sat down.

"No, not at all." said Jack with a distant look on his face.

"Abigail, Jack's mind is set on Jaclyn's safety."

"I can understand why, she means a lot to him. And I have a feeling that you do too. " replied Abigail.

Elizabeth gave a quiet yawn, and it brought Jack out of his daze.

"Well, I'll let you ladies go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Elizabeth noticed how downtrodden Jack both looked and sounded.

"Oh, Jack. We'll find her. I promise. Why don't you go get some sleep? You need your rest." Elizabeth said, feeling slightly worried about Jack.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jack." The two women said in unison.

Sabrina: Well Hearties, it looks like Jack and Elizabeth are glad to be reunited, and Jack seems to be determined to find his niece ;) !

Nicole: He sure does seem to be determined! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :) R&amp;R, PM us, and we can't wait to update again on Saturday! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole: Hey there, Hearties! Looks to me like it's time for another update!

Sabrina: Well, we hope you enjoy this adventurous chapter! Thank you also to whoever the "Guest" is for your positive reviews!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Later, Elizabeth was lying in bed, sleeping. You're probably thinking, is she dreaming of Jack? Well, yes. But she's not having sweet dreams. She's very worried about both Jack and Jaclyn. Worried for Jack because of his sheer determination, and for Jaclyn because of what's happened. Elizabeth usually had a sweet, fitful sleep. But not tonight. Tonight was that restless type of sleep, gnawing and eating away at the soul, making you feel tired the next morning.

Meanwhile, in the jailhouse, Jack was just lying there looking up at the ceiling. He tried closing his eyes, but they kept popping open, it was official, he was wide awake. Jacks thoughts were swirling in his mind, thoughts about Elizabeth's and Jaclyn's safety. Jack felt the urge to talk to someone, and he spoke out loud to Rip, hoping Rip would make him feel a bit better. "Rip, I'm worried about Jaclyn, who knows what kind of danger she is in right now." Jack turned his head to look at Rip lying beside him. Rip just replied with a snore. Jack sighed, "You probably never even heard a word I said, and you're supposed to be man's best friend."Jack said with a small smile as he patted Rip's back. Jack turned his head so it was facing the ceiling, once again. "This is going to be a long night." thought Jack with a sigh.

The next morning, Jack walked into the cafe. When he walked in, Abigail and Elizabeth were talking.

"Morning, Jack." The women greeted.

"Morning, ladies."

As Jack sat down, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how tired he looked.

"Abigail, am I the only one who sees how tired Jack looks?"

"No, it's not just you."

With that, Abigail stood up and got Jack "the usual".

Elizabeth brought over Jack's "usual" so she could talk to him about his sleep. "Thank you, Elizabeth." said Jack. "You are welcome" replied Elizabeth as she took a seat. "How did you sleep?" continued Elizabeth. Jack sighed,"Not well, because I was worried all night about Jaclyn and you." "Aww Jack, that's so sweet, but you need your rest." replied Elizabeth as she rubbed Jack's hand. Jack couldn't help it, his sleepless night was catching up on him, he felt himself nodding off to sleep. Before he knew it, he was asleep. "Jack?" questioned Elizabeth as she stroked his sleeping face.

After about 5 minutes, Jack was still asleep. Elizabeth was letting him sleep since he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.

"Elizabeth, come look at this!" Abigail coaxed.

Elizabeth took one last look at Jack and stood up. She looked out the window and was shocked. All the men, women, and children were outside. Elizabeth quietly rushed back over to Jack and sat down.

"Jack. Jack, wake up. You need to see this!"

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, now come here. There's something you need to see!"

Jack looked out the window and was quite surprised. Jack, Elizabeth, and Abigail stepped outside, a unsure about what was going on. Bill Avery was beside them in moments.

Jack stepped outside the cafe, to see what was going on. When he did, Mr. Graves stepped out of the crowd and said, "Constable, can I help search for Jaclyn?" and a small smile grew on Jack's face. After Mr. Graves spoke up, other men in the crowd nodded their heads, almost i unison, signaling they wanted to help in the search also. "I appreciate it, Mr. Graves. I appreciate all of your help, and we have some robbers to find together." (ok we can change Jack's last sentence a bit because I am not sure exactly how to word that)

Jack looked over the crowd and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to ask that the women and children stay here, just in case Jaclyn got away and is able to come back here!"

After that, Jack began dividing everyone into search parties. With the leaders being Mr. Graves, Mr. Yost, Mr. Miller, and Mr. Trevoy.

"Bill, do you think you could come with me?"

"Of course, Jack."

Soon enough, all the search parties were in their individual groups, waiting for more instructions.

Elizabeth turned to the children that started crowding around her from school. "Ms. Thatcher, are we still going to continue on with school?" asked Rosaleen. "Well, since it is Friday, and I am devoted to finding Jaclyn, we are going to cancel class for the day until Monday."announced Elizabeth as she gave a hug to Rosaleen. A few of the students gave a cheer, and a few of the older students gave a smile in return to Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn was up and trying to find something to make breakfast with. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to work with. As she cooked, she wished she was back at Coal Valley.

"How much longer do I have to stay here? I wish they would hurry up and find me! I like Willy, mostly because he knew daddy, but he's with his brothers, who're robbers! What if he's changed? All this makes me feel so insecure. Please hurry, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn thought.

As Jack finished up forming search parties, Rosemary skipped over to Jack, hoping to follow him into his search. "Jack!" exclaimed Rosemary. "Oh, hi Rosemary." said Jack trying to ignore Rosemary. "I want to be with you in your search for Jaclyn. " Jack's stomach tied into a knot, he would feel worse with her around! He wanted someone who would make him feel more comfortable, like Elizabeth. "Thank you for the offer, Rosemary, but I want you to be in town with the ladies and children, they will need entertainment." Rosemary looked disappointed, but she said "Alright, Jack, whatever you say. But I will miss my Mountie." Jack felt like throwing up, he was not Rosemary's Mountie. "Yah, uhm sure." replied Jack. Jack walked over to Elizabeth ,making sure Rosemary saw. "Elizabeth?" asked Jack as he held out his arm. Even though the children were watching, she linked arms with Jack and let him lead her away. Rosemary gave an angry look towards Jack, seeing him with Elizabeth, but she pranced off towards the women to do as Jack told her to do.

As soon as Jack had finished with Rosemary, he spoke to all the men.

"Alright, you all start heading off that way. Mr. Yost, I need you to lead them in the direction those men went. We'll catch up!"

"Yes, Constable. This way, everyone!" Mr. Yost called to all of the other men.

Jack lead Elizabeth over to his horse, and opened up his map. He showed Elizabeth where they were going to search. "We searched in this part of the forest/woods" pointed Jack. "Today we are going to this part," Jack replied as he moved his hand to another part of the woods/forest," right here." "Ah, I see." replied Elizabeth smiling. Jack helped Elizabeth onto (What is Jaclyn's horse name again?), which was still tied up there from the night before.

As soon as Jack had mounted his horse, Bill rode up on his.

"Are you two ready?" Bill asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Jack replied.

It only took a couple minutes for them to catch up with the search parties.

"Alright, Mr. Yost, take your group north. Mr. Graves, take your group south. Mr. Miller, you and your group go east. And Mr. Trevoy, take your group west. Mr. Avery, Miss Thatcher, and I will go to the lake and the river."

It didn't take long before the search parties had split up.

"This way." Jack said, turning his horse and urging it into a canter.

Bill and Elizabeth didn't hesitate to follow him.

Nicole: Looks like the people of Coal Valley really care for Jaclyn! But it also looks as if Rosemary is still trying to win Jack over!

Sabrina: Well lets hope Rosemary doesn't win Jack over! See ya on Wednesday Hearties! Please R&amp;R!


	15. Chapter 15

Nicole: Hello, Hearties! It's Wednesday! Sabrina was out for the day, so it's only me for today. I just want to thank everyone for your continued support. :) I am very sure that you are all very excited. :) So, without further ado, here is Chapter 15! :)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Dewitt Graves and the other men were looking for Jaclyn.

"Jaclyn! Jaclyn!" they called out.

They searched in small caves and looked for her in the trees, but no one could find a sign of Jaclyn.

"Not a trace" said Dewitt as they continued their search, determined to find the missing niece of the constable.

Meanwhile, Jack, Elizabeth, and Bill were riding through the woods. Jack was a little farther ahead, and halted Dreamer when they came to a ridge not far from the river flowing through the woods. Elizabeth and Bill stopped next to him, looking at the river, which was a little higher than usual because of a recent storm.

"We should cross. If we cross, we may actually find some clues." Jack said, urging Dreamer into a fast canter.

Elizabeth and Bill followed suit. Only, Elizabeth kept Legend at a trot, hoping not to get herself too wet. Jack on the other hand, allowed Dreamer to plow through the water, which was almost to the bottom of Jack's boots. The water splashed up around them, soaking both Jack and Dreamer. They also ended up getting Bill and his horse a little wet as well. Elizabeth, not wanting to complain, allowed Legend to decide how to best cross the river. Stopping at the river's edge, Legend looked up and down the river. Legend then began to turn around and trot back up the hill a little.

"Whoa! Legend?!" Elizabeth gasped.

Legend just tossed his head, turned back towards the river, and took off galloping.

"AHH! JACK!"

Jack turned around just in time to see Legend leap across the river, nearly making it, and only barely getting Elizabeth wet.

"If only Jaclyn could have seen that. If the river hadn't been so high, Legend probably would have made it across!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that he scared me when he took off!"

Jack just grinned a little and chuckled. Earning a playful push from Elizabeth. Even the horses seemed to laugh!

Dreamer did not even stop, and Jack was already jumping off his horse. He immediately started looking for clues or signs of Jaclyn, and Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack, you are quite wet from your trip across the river."

Jack seemed to be in a distant world, because he never answered Elizabeth.

"Jack?" asked Elizabeth as she tried to bring him out of his daze.

Elizabeth then thought, "He said he was worried about Jaclyn all night, I wonder if his mind might be only set on finding Jaclyn right now…I hope he doesn't catch a cold fom being so wet."

As this was happening, Jaclyn was listening to the three men argue for the fifth time that morning.

"Frank, you will go hunting or so help me I will make sure the rest of your life is miserable." William snapped.

"You can't always use your "older brother" powers on me! I ain't a kid! Jacob maybe, but me, nah. I'm a man."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"Jake, you're still 19 years old!"

Now William was watching his two younger brothers bicker.

"Ugh! Would you PLEASE stop arguing?! You're giving me a headache!" Jaclyn complained.

Frank and Jacob stopped and looked at her.

"I say we go hunt. After all, we've gotten proper meals cause of this young lady!" Jacob said.

"I STILL don't want to go hunting. But fine. Only because we need food." Frank growled.

Finally, the two went outside and got ready to mount their horses.

William watched as Frank and Jacob mounted their horses, and rode off. Jaclyn thought, "Now what does he have in mind?" Almost as if William could read her mind, he replied with a whisper, "You'll see."

As soon as William couldn't see the men any more, he lead Jaclyn outside and to his horse.

William mounted his horse, before helping Jaclyn to get on behind him.

"So...where are we going now?" Jaclyn asked.

"To find your uncle." William replied, turning his horse to face the trail opposite of where Frank and Jacob had gone.

Within moments, the cabin was out of sight, and they were cantering along the river. Little did they know, a pair of eyes were watching them leave.

Jack suddenly heard the rustling of crunchy golden Autumn leaves. It sounded like a horse galloping, at a good pace, towards him. He thought, "Maybe it is one of the search parties with news about Jaclyn…". He looked and turned around in all directions, until he saw the horse, with what looked like two riders.

Jack looked closer at the two, and realized that one of them was Jaclyn. But...who was that man with her? Was he friendly? Was he the one who kidnapped her? Jack tensed a little, and gritted his teeth. As they got closer, Jack gripped his pistol. As they got still closer, his grip tightened, and he was prepared to pull it out if needed.

"Jack? Who's that with Jaclyn?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. Just stay back, in case he's dangerous." Jack said, narrowing his eyes and preparing to pull his pistol out. The horse slowed to a halt, and the man lifted Jaclyn off his horse. Jack was still quite tense, but seeing that the man helped Jaclyn off his horse, he loosened up a tad, but not too much.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" cried Jaclyn with tears of joy as she raced towards him. "Jaclyn!" replied Jack as he saw her running towards him.

Once Jaclyn was close enough to Jack, she jumped into his arms and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, Uncle Jack, I was so worried I wouldn't see you again!"

"It's alright, Jaclyn. I'm here. Don't worry, I promise that I will never let anything happen to you."

Jack looked up at William, a look of warning in his eye. He wanted to find out more about this man, yet he felt he knew him from somewhere. "I see you're looking at me, Jack Thorton. I used to be friends with Jaclyn's father. I'm William Collins." Jack looked at William, still unsure if he should trust him or not.

As Jaclyn hugged Jack, she could feel how tense he was. She looked at him and over to William, and back to Jack. That's when it dawned on her. Jack was wary, and tense, because he didn't remember William.

"Uncle Jack, William helped me. He helped me escape and get back to you. You remember when I would always talk about 'Willie Collins'? This is him."

"Well, I do remember that. Thank you for helping Jaclyn. But I can't say that I completely trust you."

"I understand. It has been many years since we last saw each other."

"Hey, William! William! Is that you?" called out Frank.

William saw the top of Jacob and Frank's hats as they started slowly trotting in their direction. William didn't want Jaclyn or Jack to get into any more trouble, nor did he want Frank and Jacob to get mad at him for not replying back to their call, once they found out it was not him.

Nicole: Even though Sabrina isn't here today, we both hope that you enjoyed the chapter! What will happen next? Will William expose them all? I do want to note that William is played by Owen Wilson, Frank by Scott Caan, and Jacob by Wes Bentley. :) We look forward to reading your reviews! :) "See" you all on Saturday! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Sabrina: Hello Hearties! I'm back! I was out sick for the day on Wednesday, but no worries- I'm good now :). I am glad I'm here to upload this chapter!

Nicole: And we are glad that you're back! Ladies and gentleman, Hearties of all ages, I introduce to you, Chapter 16.

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Jacob gave another shout out, "William, is that you?" he shouted as the men continued in the direction where William was talking to Jack.

Frank's horse gave a neigh as he trotted on, carefully stepping over a fallen log.

William looked back in the direction of his brothers, feeling like there was a battle raging within him. Return his brothers' calls? Or should he warn Jack, and protect Jaclyn? Soon enough, the decision was made. When William heard Frank's horse neigh, he immediately knew that he had to warn Jack.

William turned towards Jack and hoped Jack would look at him. Jack saw out of the corner of his eye William turning to look at him. He turned around, also, to see what William was doing. William then gave a look at Jack that showed "Trouble's coming" with a look of concern in his eyes.

Jack immediately knew what William was trying to tell him. Jack gave a slight nod toward William, just to let William know that he understood. Then Jack turned to face Jaclyn and Elizabeth.

"Jaclyn, I need you to stay with Miss Thatcher. Both of you need to stay back. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Jack said, speaking in a low voice, as to not alert Jacob and Frank of his presence.

"Be careful, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn whispered, hugging Jack.

"I will. Don't worry." Jack replied, hugging back.

Jaclyn and Elizabeth stepped back making sure to follow Jack's directions. Frank lead the way into the clearing where William,Jack, and the others were. Jacob followed, mumbling about wishing he was the one leading them into the clearing.

"William, what are you doin' here?" Frank growled.

"I'm not with you two. I never have been. I never will be."

"You mean to tell us, that you've been stickin' with us all this time, just to get us caught eventually?" Jacob asked, to verify.

"That's right. I was going to try and lead you boys in a different direction before we got here. But I knew you wouldn't turn aside from what you two had originally planned. I'd heard that Jaclyn was gonna be here, and I wanted to protect her. Her daddy was a real good friend of mine."

"I knew something was up all along. I just couldn't place my finger on it!" Frank snapped.

"Alright, that's enough. You two. Off your horses." Jack said, pulling his pistol out.

Frank and Jacob looked at each other and dismounted.

"Good." Jack said, advancing toward the two.

Once Bill saw Jack walking toward them, he quickly followed.

Frank gave a look at Jacob and gave a slight nod, and then initiated their plan of action, to fight. As Jacob aimed for Jack, Frank lunged for William. Bill didn't know who to assist, so he went to William.

"This should be easy," thought Jack , "he doesn't look like he's too strong."

Boy, was Jack wrong! He was able to dodge one of Jacob's swings, but the second one was the worst. Jacob caught Jack off guard, and swung at him from the other direction, punching Jack in the stomach. Now, perhaps if Jack had not still been tired from not sleeping the night before, maybe he could have easily recovered. However, that was not the case. Jack stumbled backwards a few steps, as would any person who got punched in the stomach, realistically. But, not all people trip over a tree root, which is exactly what happened to Jack.

And Jacob? Well, Jacob was proud of himself! To him, it proved that he was a capable young man. But it also sealed his fate. Bill just so happened to look that way, and saw everything. From Jacob punching Jack, to Jack tripping, to the grin on Jacob's face, all the way to what happened next. Everyone's worlds; well except Jacob and Frank's; seemed to go in slow motion. What happened next, no one expected. When Jack tripped, it sent him to the forest floor. And in the process, he hit his head on a rock. When Jack hit his head...

Everything...

Went...

_**BLACK**_!

Sabrina: Jack's hurt? How could we do this to Jack? :'(

Nicole: I really don't know. :'( I'm tearing up just thinking about it! :'( Well, R&amp;R and don't hesitate to PM us! Until Wednesday, Keep Calm and Watch WCTH!


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole: Hello, Hearties! It is once again Wednesday! :) We would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and helping us get up to 49 reviews!

Sabrina: Thank you also to those who PM us! We also hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart" or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Elizabeth and Jaclyn both froze momentarily. It took a couple moments to register in their minds, what had just happened.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out, running over to Jack.

Jaclyn stood there, looking at Jack as he lay against the forest floor. She started mumbling about this man.

"It's not fair! No one should hurt Uncle Jack. No one. He hurt Uncle Jack, and he deserves something back." she mumbled.

It felt like flames of anger were growing inside of her, It was raging like wildfire, she had to do something already.

Jaclyn narrowed her eyes. Just the sight of this man was enough to make her furious. She looked around for something, anything, that she could use to take this man down. She then noticed a branch. A thick one too! That was it! She could pick up that branch; as it was big enough that she could pick it up; and throw it at Jacob.

She lifted the branch with all her might and mumbled, "This is for you, Jacob." and tossed the branch with all her might.

Seconds later, the branch made contact with the back of Jacob's head. He stumbled a few steps forward and rubbed the back of his head, and felt a bump beginning to form. He looked back at Jaclyn, just as she narrowed her eyes once again. He then looked back at Jack, and at that moment, he realized the severity of what he had done. His eyes widened, and he took off running.

Frank saw Jacob running, and he couldn't help but shout, "Jacob! Come back here! You're running away from a victory! Don't let some gal scare ya!" but Jacob never heard him, he was running away, he didn't care.

William stole his chance. He looked along the forest floor, looking for a rock big enough, but not too heavy, that he could hit Frank upside the head with. He finally found one. William picked it up, and threw it. It wasn't a sharp rock, nor was it a big one, but it was big enough that it knocked Frank off balance, and onto the forest floor.

Bill bent over Frank and pulled both of Frank's arms to his back. He clicked a pair of handcuffs on him, and stood up to look at William and commented, "We got one of the men," he said looking down at Frank again, "what about Jacob?"

Nicole: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! It sure seems like Jaclyn can be revengeful! But...where did Jacob go?

Sabrina: I dunno! I guess we will find out on Saturday!

Both: Please R&amp;R!


	18. Chapter 18

Sabrina: Hello Hearties! Today is Saturday! We want to thank you for over 50 reviews already! Thank you to "**BellaItaliana93**" for being our 50th review!

Both: We Appreciate it!

Nicole: We hope you enjoy the chapter! We tried to make it a little longer than we have been. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

Jacob was running,weaving in and out of the trees, hoping he won't get caught. "Jee," he thought,"that girl sure can hit.". He rubbed his head, and hoped no one was following him, because if they were to follow him things might get worse for him.

It didn't take long before Jacob was seeing Red. Literally! He ran right into something! Or, shall I say, someone. It was Constable Patrick O'Riley. Jacob fell to the ground, just as Constable O'Riley pinned him. Preventing him from jumping up and making a break for it. For now.

Shiny handcuffs were locked around Jacob's wrists, and Jacob knew he was going to be pulled off to Jail,unless he could distract the Constable.

"Hey! Look over there! Another bad guy!" Jacob said.

"What? Where?" replied Constable O'Riley looking around.

Jacob knew this was his chance, he stood up and slowly started to run.

"Oh no you don't!."exclaimed Constable O'Riley as he stuck his foot out in Jacob's road.

"Aaaaah!" Jacob screamed as he fell to the forest floor.

"That excuse don't work with me."

"Rats." grumbled Jacob.

It didn't take long for Constable O'Riley to get Jacob on his feet and walking back in the direction he'd come from. As they reached the clearing, he immediately knew what'd happened. Bill Avery walked over to him.

"Constable O'Riley."

"Inspector. I caught the runaway."

Jacob was then pushed forward, which ended in a face full of dirt, leaves, and possibly a little Poison Ivy.

"Why'd you come all the way down here from Cape Fullerton?"

"I heard that these men were headed toward Coal Valley, and I thought that maybe Jack could use a hand."

"You've met Jack before?"

"Yep. I was supposed to replace him here in Coal Valley. But after he got his choice of assignments from catching the Tolliver Gang, he decided that he would stay here. And you know the rest."

Meanwhile, in town, Rosemary is entertaining the women and children who stayed in town with a song she says is Jack's favorite song, "Melody of Love". The last time Jack had heard that song since Rosemary left him, he felt like it was never going to end, he despised that song so much now.

When Rosemary was singing, The search party that found Jaclyn was riding in, but Rosemary never noticed because she was doing her best to please the crowd. They carefully lifted Jack into the Cafe, where Elizabeth said she could keep her eye on him, and Abigail ran to get the doctor. Thankfully, when the song ended,the search party was waiting patiently while the doctor looked over Jack in the Cafe.

After a little while, Jack began to wake up. He opened his eyes a bit and realized that he was no longer in the forest. What happened? Where was he?! He opened his eyes more, and realized that he was in a room. A bedroom at that! It wasn't what he was used to, considering that he always slept in the jailhouse, but boy was that bed comfy! That was when he heard Elizabeth talking. Jack looked around, and there was Elizabeth. She was talking with the doctor in one of the corners of the room.

The Doctor saw Jack was awake out of the corner of his eye, and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him.

"Hello ,Jack." Elizabeth quietly said.

"Hi,Elizabeth." Jack replied.

"Jack Thornton, I am Doctor Stafford. You are going to be alright, but you are going to have a bump on your head for a while and you are going to need some rest."

"I understand, Doctor."

"Ah yes, and Elizabeth knows what she is supposed to do, she is going to watch your bump and make sure it does not get worse. She is also going to give you some medicine to take away some of the pain every six hours. Everything will be alright, I will come see you in the morning."

While the Doctor was talking, Elizabeth and Jack were looking at eachother and the Doctor noticed it, but decided not to mention it.

"Thank you, Doctor. Anything else?"

"Yes, I think you and this young lady need some time alone." Doctor Stafford smiled.

Elizabeth blushed and gently bit her lip. Jack smiled, but a faint blush showed in his cheeks.

"Alright, don't be too long." Doctor Stafford smiled as he left the room.

It didn't take long for word to spread through town that Jack was hurt. As soon as Rosemary heard, she took off running in a most unlady-like manner. Abigail, Bill, Constable O'Riley, William, and Jaclyn stepped outside. Rosemary stopped on the steps of the cafe.

"Is Jack alright? May I see him?"

"Sorry, Miss LeVeaux. But we can't let you inside. Uncle Jack is spending some time talking with Miss Thatcher." Jaclyn said, firmly, yet politely.

"Oh. Well, may I just pop in really quickly?"

"No." They all said at the same time.

Rosemary made a "Hmph" sound and walked away. This made Jaclyn smile. She'd finally gotten back at the woman who had left Jack 2 years ago.

Meanwhile, while the incident with Rosemary occurred, Elizabeth was asking Jack a lot of questions.

"Jack, are you okay?"worried Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine." replied a happy Jack.

"Do you need anything to drink or to eat?"

"I'm fine Elizabeth, stop worrying." smiled Jack.

"Yes but that bump looks like it is causing you pain." she said as she gently fluffed his pillow.

"Listen, Elizabeth. Look at me. I'm all right."

"Ya but Jack,I'm worried." replied in a caring tone as she put her hand gently on the side of his face.

"I think you are the one who needs the help." Winked Jack as he put his hand around Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth couldn't help it, the urge was growing by the second, she leaned in to Jack. Jack couldn't help it either, he could tell that this would help them both, and just a couple of seconds before their lips would touch, Abigail came into the room. The two quickly pulled apart and tried to look innocent.

"Sorry, I came in to see if you wanted anything to eat or drink," Abigail continued, "I didn't know I was going to interrupt anything." Abigail blushed.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, wondering who would talk first. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"Some tea sounds good right about now,Abigail. Would you like some,Elizabeth?" Elizabeth gave a tiny nod, still embarrassed.

"Allright, two cups of tea coming up." replied Abigail.

"Oh, and Abigail, it's allright." Jack brought up.

Abigail felt bad for interrupting, she didn't mean to. She slowly left the room and shut the door.

Jack started chuckling a bit, and Elizabeth joined in with a small giggle or two.

Jack sat up a bit more in bed and leaned in closer to Elizabeth.

Then they kissed.

Sabrina: We hope you enjoyed the ending! It's so sweet! And the nerve of Rosemary!

Nicole: Rosemary sure does seem pushy! At least Jaclyn showed her that no one messes with Jack! ;) R&amp;R, and we'll see you on Wednesday!


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole: Hello, everyone! It is once again Wednesday! Time for another chapter! :)

Sabrina: Thanks to all of our reviewers and we hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

After a few days of rest, Jack was doing better and was able to get back to work. Everyone in town had helped. Each person doing their fair share. Well, Elizabeth, Jaclyn, and Abigail did a lot more than others. But everyone helped.

Meanwhile, at school, the students were all excited, Ms. Thatcher told them that for art class they could all make decorations for Mountie Jack's Birthday party! Students were creating drawings,others were making cards, and some were making banners. All the students wanted Mountie Jack's Birthday party to be special,especially Jaclyn!

Jaclyn was putting everything into the banner she was making! As soon as she finished it, she took it over to show Miss Thatcher.

"That looks amazing, Jaclyn! You're very creative!"

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher!"

Meanwhile, Jack was walking towards the school/saloon. This didn't go unnoticed, though. As Jaclyn headed back to her seat, she saw him.

Jaclyn had to act immediately.

"Ms. Thatcher, I would normally raise my hand but, Uncle Jack's coming!"Jaclyn frantically said.

"It's alright,Jaclyn. Hurry children, put the decorations away!"

All the students started hustling and bustling around the room to quickly hide the decorations in cupboards, and anywhere else they before Jack entered the room, all the students rushed back to their seats and sighed with relief they got done in time.

As soon as Jack entered the room, he looked around. Was it just him, or were the kids just now sitting down? Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered what Elizabeth had told him not too long ago, about raising his hand before speaking. Jack slowly raised his hand, and Elizabeth immediately took notice.

"Yes, Mr. Thornton?"

Elizabeth had a playful grin on her face.

"I was just wondering, why aren't the kids eating lunch? It is about that time. Isn't it?"

"Oh, yes! It is, isn't it? I suppose we lost track of time. Alright, children, you are dismissed for lunch!"

It didn't take long for the kids to be up and running out the door. Jaclyn, however, stopped to give Jack a hug before she ran outside.

Jack headed closer to Elizabeth's desk as Jaclyn closed the door behind her. He walked over to Elizabeth, and she closed her book and stood up to greet him.

"Elizabeth, I also came over for another reason."

"Oh really,Jack?" she questioned playfully.

Jack took a slow deep breath and said, "Elizabeth, I have come to ask for your hand."

"Alright Jack." She put out her hand for Jack, and he took a gentle hold of it.

"After school, will you be able to go for a ride with me to our favorite spot?"

"Of course,Jack, I would love to." Elizabeth sweetly smiled.

"Well, I will see you then, then." Jack replied as he gently kissed Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth blushed, and the two just stood there looking at each other with caring and loving eyes.

"Uhm Jack, I need my hand back so I can eat lunch." Elizabeth joked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry sweet Elizabeth, but I cannot help myself." He smiled as he let go.

"Thank you ,Jack." She blushed. She thought,"I could hold his hand all day…"

After school, Jack met Elizabeth in front of the cafe, and walked her to where Legend and Dreamer were standing. Jack helped Elizabeth mount Legend, and then he proceeded to mount Dreamer.

As they rode, Elizabeth admired the changing leaves.

"The leaves are pretty this time of year. I can't believe that it's so close to winter." Elizabeth commented.

"I know, Elizabeth. It will be our first Christmas together." Jack smiled.

Looking up, Jack realized that they had arrived.

"We're here."

When they dismounted, Elizabeth immediately started taking in the view. She did not even hear Jack talking to her.

"Elizabeth?"he asked waving his hand slowly in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Jack, I wasn't listening." she blushed.

"It's alright." Jack gave a pause, and then continued,"Do you remember when I was playing keep away with the letter?"

"Mmm yes I do. I am still trying to figure out what it is. Why do you ask,Jack?"

"You'll see."

Elizabeth was puzzled, until she saw Jack heading over to Dreamer to get a package off of her.

Jack walked back over to Elizabeth, package in hand. He handed it to Elizabeth, who proceeded to open it. As soon as Elizabeth saw the contents of the package, she gasped. It was a hat.

"I sent for it while I was in Calgary." Jack said, lifting the hat out of the box and placing it on Elizabeth's head.

Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

"You look beautiful."

Elizabeth felt a tear or two of happiness roll down her face.

"Oh Jack!" she happily exclaimed.

She put her arms around Jack for a hug. Jack hugged her back, happy that she was happy and so beautiful in the hat.

But the next movement Elizabeth was a happy surprise. She leaned in and gave Jack a kiss on his lips.

Jack was flattered, he never expected a kiss. Elizabeth readjusted her hat on her head looking at Jack with love and thankfulness.

"I'm glad you like it Elizabeth."

He put her arm around her and they looked at the view together, until it was time to head back. Jack never wanted this late afternoon to end.

Nicole: Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! Looks like plans are underway for Jack's birthday party!

Sabrina: I cannot wait for the party! See ya Saturday, Hearties! Please R&amp;R!


	20. Chapter 20

Sabrina: Hi Hearties! Today is Saturday! Yay! And this is the chapter with Jack's Birthday party! Yahoo!

Nicole: Woohoo! This was a fun chapter to write! :) Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Jaclyn walked over to the jail house, and gave a knock on the door.

"Come in." she heard Jack say.

She entered the jailhouse, and said,"Good morning Uncle Jack."

"Oh, good morning Jaclyn. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes please, I would like to know if we can take a ride on our horses, since I don't know Coal Valley too well yet, and I could get lost going by myself."

"Good thinking, and I could use a break, this paperwork is boring." Jack replied.

Jaclyn gave a small laugh, and went back outside to her horse Legend.

"Good morning." she said as she stroked Legend.

It only took a moment for Jack to join her outside. As Jack got Dreamer ready, Jaclyn swiftly and easily mounted Legend.

"Looks like mounting is getting a bit easier."

"Yes, it is. I usually would borrow a pair of pants from one of the young men who work for Aunt Marie and Uncle Carl. Mounting with a dress is a lot harder!"

Jack laughed and mounted Dreamer. As the two rode, Jack pointed out a few deer to Jaclyn. Jaclyn rarely saw deer, since she had lived in the city the majority of her life. There were squirrels chattering, and birds singing. Jaclyn urged Legend to go a little faster, and Dreamer followed suit, not wanting to miss out on the fun of a fast-paced ride.

Jack smiled at his niece as they slowed to a slow trot.

"Uncle Jack, I am so glad that you are better from the hit you got."

"I am too, Jaclyn. I knew that if I had hope I would make it through alright, and look at me now! All better." Jack smiled.

"And guess who else is happy you are fine?"

"Mmm the townspeople?"

"No Uncle Jack," Jaclyn laughed," Ms. Thatcher is happy that you are better."

"Oh really?" Jack laughed.

"Uncle Jack you know she is."Jaclyn giggled.

"Oh alright, I admit it, I know she is, and I am glad she is."

"I knew you would be Uncle Jack." she smiled.

After a couple hours, Jack looked up at the sky, estimating the time of day.

"We should probably head back, Jaclyn. It's almost noon."

"Oh, alright. But can we take the long way back?"

Jack laughed, "Sure. Why not? Wanna race?"

"When do I not wanna race?"

"Good point. Come on, Dreamer!"

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start! Let's go, Legend!"

The two horses seemed to be racing more than Jack and Jaclyn were! But, all four still had fun. They slowed down near the town.

"So, who won?" Jack asked.

"I think it was a tie."

"It was definitely a tie." Jack said, laughing.

Bradley was hiding , waiting for Mountie Jack and Jaclyn. As they came up the path, he knew that Jaclyn was about to stop for a second and listen for the signal if she could move on or not.

Jaclyn stopped, and took a deep breath of air, then Bradley started the signal that meant she needed to stall Mountie Jack for a bit longer.

"Tip,tap,tick,tick" went the stick against the tree.

Jaclyn knew this was her cue to try to stall Uncle Jack a little more.

"Hey, Uncle Jack, why don't we tie the horses up here and go for a short walk to the lake?"

"Sure, why not? Its not that far from here."

"Yay!" Jaclyn exclaimed practically jumping off of Legend and tieing him to a nearby branch.

Soon, the two were on their way to the lake. As the lake came into view, Jaclyn got more excited. Jack smiled; and laughed a little; at Jaclyn's enthusiasm. They sat down by the lake's edge, and relaxed for a while.

Jaclyn's stomach gave a little rumble, she was hungry. It had to be after noon by now.

"I think someone's hungry." Jack laughed.

"Sorry,Uncle Jack. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, I am hungry, too, but not too hungry."Jack laughed. He stood up and held out his hand for Jaclyn to hold to get up. She accepted his help and stood up.

As they walked down the path, a squirrel ran in front of them, his cheeks filled with a couple nuts.

"Looks like someone's getting ready for winter." Jack commented.

"Looks like it! He was cute with his chubby cheeks." Jaclyn laughed, and Jack joined in.

They reached where their horses were standing, and remounted, and finished their ride into town.

As soon as they got into town, Jack noticed that the town was pretty much empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"You'll see! Close your eyes!"

"Jaclyn, why…"

"Just close your eyes! You'll find out why in a minute!" Jaclyn exclaimed.

Jack laughed and closed his eyes, allowing Jaclyn to lead him towards the school/saloon. They entered, and all was quiet.

"Ok, open your eyes!" Jaclyn said.

Jack opened his eyes, and was surprised at what he saw.

"Happy birthday, Jack!" Everyone yelled, surprising Jack even more.

"Is this why everyone has been acting so different lately?" Jack asked, still processing everything that had just happened.

"Yep! We've been planning your birthday party! That's why we hadn't gone to lunch yet the other day when you came in." Jaclyn explained, smiling and hugging Jack.

It didn't take long for everyone to be talking to Jack, telling him exactly how glad they were that he became their Constable. Some of the kids, and even a few of the women, had either made something, or bought something, for him. Abigail had even made the cake and had specifically gave Jack some freshly made biscuits.

After an hour or two, Jack felt like the whole town appreciated him. He was only irritated when Rosemary kissed him on the cheek after they sang Happy Birthday to Jack.

When Jack was sneaking in another piece of leftover cake, Jaclyn walked over to him.

"Oh, hello Jaclyn," Jack greeted as he finished his last piece of cake.

"Uncle Jack, are you enjoying your day?"

"Yes, I am. I will never forget this day."

"Uncle Jack,I want to let you know about something."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"I want you to be ready at about 9 and come over to the cafe."

"For what exactly?"

"Oh a surprise." Jaclyn said mysteriously.

"There's more?" asked Jack with shock.

"I'm not saying any more." said Jaclyn with a wink.

Jack got to the cafe right at 9:00. He hoped he was not too prompt for, well, whatever this was.

Jaclyn opened the door to the cafe slightly, and shut it behind her. She had on a light green dress, and her hair was left out of the braid, so it was curly.

"Good evening Uncle Jack."

"Good evening, Jaclyn. You look pretty."

"Thank you, and wait until you see Ms. thatcher." Jaclyn winked.

Jack felt his cheeks blush, his niece knew that he really liked Ms. Thatcher! he tried to change the subject.

"Well, when is this, "surprise" occurring?"

"As soon as I get a signal." Jaclyn smiled.

She heard a "rat-tat-tat-tat" on the door.

"Okay, now you may come in, and you don't have to cover your eyes." Jaclyn laughed.

Jaclyn went in ahead of Jack, and when jack stepped into the Cafe, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were candles and a few decorations up, and he smelled biscuits making. Then, he saw Elizabeth walk down the stairs, wearing a new dress, and her hair was in bouncing curls. He forgot where he even was for a second there.

"Happy Birthday,Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack smiled, still in awe.

"Please come take a seat Uncle Jack." Jaclyn insisted.

It wasn't long before Jaclyn jumped up.

"I'll be right back!" Jaclyn exclaimed before running up the stairs.

As she ran into the bedroom, she searched through her things before she finally found what she was after. She grabbed it and carefully ran back downstairs.

"Here, Uncle Jack! Open it!"

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you! It would spoil the surprise!"

As Jack opened the box, he smiled.

"Jaclyn, did you..."

"Make it? Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you, Jaclyn!" Jack said, hugging Jaclyn.

The gift Jaclyn had given him, was the hankie she had made for him.

After a while, time started ticking by, and before anyone knew it, it was after ten o clock. Jacklyn was politely listening to Elizabeth talk, when she started feeling sleepy. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she slowly fell sideways onto Jack's lap. Jack was a bit surprised, he was about to ask if she was alright, but Jaclyn murmured, "I just need to close my eyes for a minute."

Before they could ask Jaclyn if she was ok, Jaclyn was already asleep on Jack's lap. Jack slowly put his arms around his niece, and carried her upstairs. Elizabeth led the way, opening the doors for Jack as he carried his niece upstairs. Elizabeth pulled the covers apart on the bed so Jack could put his niece to sleep. He kissed her forehead as he put her gently in the bed.

Elizabeth covered her up, and Jack offered his arm for Elizabeth to take as he led her hoped he could talk to Elizabeth a bit.

Sabrina: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write, and you get to wait for Elizabeth and Jack's talk in the next chapter!

Nicole: Yay! I wonder what they'll talk about! ;) R&amp;R!


	21. Chapter 21

Nicole: Hey there, Hearties! It's Wednesday again! As we promised, this chapter will contain Jack and Elizabeth's talk, as well as a little something more!

Sabrina: I love it when Jack and Elizabeth talk! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

Jack and Elizabeth sat back down, and they were both quiet for several minutes. Until Jack broke the silence.

"Elizabeth?" Jack spoke up, taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I've been thinking. Maybe we should tell everyone about...well...us. Rosemary is getting a little too...comfortable...with being here. Maybe if we told everyone, then Rosemary would leave us alone."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, hoping that jack would understand what she was bout to say.

"Jack, I really care about use, but, I don't think we are quite ready yet to tell anyone." Elizabeth looked at him, hoping he would understand.

"All I want is for you to be happy, and I think we can wait a little longer."

Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek, she was happy he understood.

Jack smiled as he stood up. He was still holding Elizabeth's hand, and Elizabeth stood up, knowing what Jack was planning. As the music played, Jack put his hands around Elizabeth as they slow danced to the music. Jack leaned in a bit, putting his head near Elizabeth's.

Abigail was going downstairs to tell Elizabeth she was going to go to sleep. But, she heard music playing, and then saw Jack and Elizabeth, dancing.

"They are so cute together." Thought Abigail. "No wonder Elizabeth thinks so much about Jack." she added as she watched them enjoy their slow dance.

The next morning, Jack stepped out of the jail. He was looking over the town, when a shout came from the direction of the mines.

"Constable!"

Jack looked in that direction and noticed that Mr. Palmer was running down the road.

"Mr. Palmer, is something wrong?"

"Yeah. One of the mine shafts caved in and trapped some of the men."

Jack didn't waste any time in jumping on Dreamer. As Jack and Dreamer stayed at a steady canter, Mr. Palmer ran alongside them.

"We don't know what happened, all of a sudden the shaft started shaking, and I left to see what was happening, and then the shaft fell down. I think Mr. Gowen has something to do with it, because I got out before it fell, and I saw him walking back to his office to hide that anything happened!" Mr. Palmer said as they went to the mines.

"That sounds like Mr. Gowen. I just want to get to the miners in time."Jack said with a nod.

Both Elizabeth and Jaclyn had noticed Jack riding out of town, towards the mines. They stepped outside the cafe, and Elizabeth voiced her thoughts.

"I really hope he'll be alright. I don't trust Mr. Gowen."

"I don't trust him either, and I'm worried too. But I'm sure Uncle Jack will be fine!" Jaclyn said, giving Elizabeth a hug.

When they arrived at the mines, Jack got off Dreamer, and went inside cautiously. He didn't feel the ground shaking, so hopefully Mr. Gowen was not going to do any more trouble. Then, Jack saw the pile of rocks, dirt, and coal.

"Constable?" Jack heard faintly from the other side.

"It's alright, I'm here. We will get you out as soon as we can."

Mr. Palmer and Jack started moving rocks aside, and digging dirt out of the way. They put the few coal pieces in a pile that had fallen, and finally reached the miners.

A few of the miners that weren't hurt too bad helped remove their side of the mess, when Jack and Mr. Palmer did the front of the pile.

Jack took a deep breath, and asked,"How many of you are hurt?"

"Almost all of us, but only a couple are hurt worse than others. We had to remove a shaft beam off of one of the men's legs, but we don't think it is broken, but it does hurt."

"Probably a sprain, or a bruise. We need to get these miners to town." Jack said turning towards Mr. Palmer.

"Yes,sir, Constable." Mr. Palmer replied.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth and Jaclyn saw the injured miner coming into town. They both gasped when they saw Dewitt Graves come into town with a gash on his leg. Mr. Palmer was helping him along. Sometimes they saw two or three of the less injured miners helping some of the more injured miners along.

Elizabeth began to worry about Jack as the miners walked into town. But, all her worries vanished when she saw Jack ride in on Dreamer, with nothing more than dirt and dust darkening his usually bright red serge. Jack dismounted and walked over to where Elizabeth and Jaclyn were standing.

Jack sighed, "The miners are thinking that Mr. Gowen caused that shaft to cave in on them. The evidence sure is convincing."

"Well, hopefully Judge Black gets back soon and we can get the trial over with." Elizabeth said.

Nicole: Wow! Mr. Gowen seems to have some sort of vendetta against the miners. O.o Is Gowen _**trying**_ to get himself in trouble?!

Sabrina: I have no idea, but I knew from the start Mr. Gowen was a trouble maker! Please R&amp;R! See ya Saturday!


	22. Chapter 22 (Over 3,000 words!)

Sabrina: Hello Hearties! We are very sorry we did not update on Saturday, but we were making sure this chapter was extra long, aaand it is. :)

Nicole: Indeed it is long! It's well over 3000 words! We really hope you like the chapter! It's gotta be one of my favorites! :)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

It was time. It was the day that Judge Jedediah Black would come back to Coal Valley for the trial of Henry Gowen vs. Abigail Stanton. Both Jack and Bill knew what the trial could bring. But they hoped that it would play out in the favor of Abigail. Bill met Jack at the jail early, and the two waited; almost impatiently; for Judge Black to arrive. Soon enough, through, the Stage Coach rolled into town.

"Judge Black." Jack greeted.

"Constable Thornton. Inspector Avery."

"Welcome back, Judge."

It didn't take long for Judge Black to find his way back to the room he was staying in above the saloon.

The next morning; the morning of the trial; Elizabeth, Jaclyn, and Abigail were preparing themselves. Elizabeth had already gotten dressed, so now she was making sure there were no creases or wrinkles in her dress. If there were any, she had probably straightened them out already. Jaclyn was originally having a hard choosing how to style her hair. But, she decided that she would leave her hair down this time, and not braid it. So, Jaclyn was working on brushing out any tangles in her hair. As this was going on, Abigail was having trouble deciding what to wear.

Elizabeth took notice of Abigail's nervousness, and didn't waste any time in going to talk to her.

"Abigail?'  
"Oh! Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm just nervous for the trial is all."

"Don't worry! From what Jack has told me, Judge Black has dealt with lots of men like Gowen."

"I guess I'm just worried that Gowen has bribed everyone to buy their silence."

"Even if he has, you have Bill, Jack, Jaclyn, many of the children I'm sure, and me! We'll stand up for you even if no one else does!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth. You're a great friend."

As Elizabeth was talking to Abigail, Jaclyn made her way over to the jail. As she opened the door, she noticed Jack pacing.

"You pace too much more and you'll create a ditch in the floor!" Jaclyn joked, startling Jack.

Jack laughed, "You always find a way to brighten the mood, don't you?"

"I try to!" Jaclyn smiled, "What's on your mind, Uncle Jack?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous for the trial. What if Judge Black isn't convinced by Abigail's story?"

"I'm sure he will be! If I was him, and I hadn't met Mrs. Stanton, then I would certainly be convinced! I'd also be able to tell that Mr. Gowen is a liar!"

"Jaclyn…" Jack warned.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm sure everything will turn out right!" Jaclyn said, giving Jack a hug.

Within the next half-hour, everyone was gathered in the saloon, where the trial would be held. The entire town was there. And if they weren't seated inside, they were standing right outside. Elizabeth and Jaclyn found a nice place to sit, right behind where Abigail would be. Within minutes, Cat Montgomery came in with Gabe, Miles, and Emily, and sat down with them. Jaclyn did everything in her power not to look at Gabe, as she had fairly recently found out that he liked another girl. Jaclyn didn't know who, but she knew it wasn't her! When Jack came in, Elizabeth stood up to talk with him. Cat decided that she would get up and talk with Abigail for a couple minutes before the trial started. It was then that Rachel and Rosaleen walked in the door, causing Jaclyn to get up to talk to them. They didn't talk long though, because their mothers wanted them to be sitting long before the trial started.

Abigail started to fret, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.

"What if I don't answer right? Or, what if I mess up?" thought Abigail.

Cat saw the look on Abigail's face, and knew exactly what her friend needed.

"Abigail," She said taking her hand, "everything will be alright."

"Thank you, Cat. But all the women are counting on me, what if I mess up?"

"You will be fine, Abigail. No matter what happens, you are doing your best and that is what counts."

"Thank you, Cat." said Abigail, a little relieved.

Meanwhile, Jaclyn was sitting down, wondering how the trial would go.

"Hello Jaclyn. Is this seat taken?"

"Hi Bradley. No, not at all. Please, sit." She replied making a motion for him to sit by her. She immediately noticed his suit, and starting thinking how good he looked in one. Her thoughts were popped when bradley spoke up.

"You look pretty with your hair down." Bradley commented.

"Thank you," Jaclyn said with a blush," You look nice in a suit."

"Thank you." he replied.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice Jaclyn and Bradley getting along. She tapped Jack's shoulder gently.

"Jack?"

"Yes Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"Look at how well Jaclyn and Bradley are getting along!" Elizabeth commented.

"Mmm, it does look like they are getting along. I'm happy they are." Jack added.

"You know what, I am too." Elizabeth grinned.

"All rise." said the Bailiff.

Everyone in the room stood up and waited for the Judge to speak up.

"Please be seated." Judge Black continued, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are calling the case of the Gowen versus Stanton . Are both sides ready?

The District Attorney replied, "Ready for the People, Your Honor."

Then, the Public Defender added, "Ready for the Defense, Your Honor."

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" Judge Black asked.

"Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" The Clerk questioned as the jury stood up. He continued, "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you,God? Please say 'I do.' ." He waited for the jurors to respond, and ended by saying , "You may be seated."

"Your Honor and gentlemen of the jury; the defendant has been charged with the crime of committing crimes, or having people commit them for them."The Deputy DA said as he stood up and faced the jury.

"Your Honor and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence against my client. You will come to know the truth: that Mr. Gowen has not committed any crimes, but the charges were put on him because he simply was around when the incidents occurred. Therefore, my client is not guilty. " The Public Defender smiled. Mr. Gowen gave a sly look, he knew that he was guilty, but he knew he could get away with it, somehow.

Judge Black promptly continued,"The prosecution may call its first witness."

The Deputy DA announced, "The People call in Mr. Spurlock who works for Mr. Gowen."

Then, the Bailiff took the witness to the witness stand.

The Clerk said," Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." replied Mr. Spurlock.

The Clerk continued, "Please state your first and last name."

"Charles Spurlock." He promptly replied.

"You may be seated." The Clerk replied.

"Please spell your last name for the record." The Reporter added.

"S-p-u-r-l-o-c-k." Mr. Spurlock replied.

The Deputy DA stood up and asked him , "Charles, where were you on the night the Church burned down here in Coal Valley?"

"I was ordered by Mr. Gowen to burn the church down." Mr. Spurlock replied.

A few people in their chairs gasped, because they could not believe Mr. Gowen would order him to do a thing like that. Mr. Gowen looked like he didn't believe Mr. Spurlock one bit.

"Has Mr. Gowen asked you to commit any other incidents in Coal Valley?" The Deputy DA asked.

"No, he has not." Mr. Spurlock replied.

"Thank you," The Deputy DA paused, "I have no further questions."

Then, Judge Black spoke up, "Does the defense have any questions?"

"Not at this time, Your Honor." The Public Defender replied.

"The witness is excused," The Judge replied as Mr. Spurlock left the stand, " and the prosecution may call the next witness."

"The People call the Constable of Coal Valley to the stand." The Deputy DA announced.

Then, Jack stood up, and The Bailiff walked him to the stand.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The Clerk asked Jack.

"I do." returned Jack.

"Please state your first and last name." The Clerk continued.

"Jack Thornton." Jack replied.

"You may be seated." The Clerk finished.

"Please spell your last name for the record." The Reporter continued.

"T-h-o-r-n-t-o-n." Jack spelled.

"Constable, Where do you work?" The Deputy DA asked as he stood up.

"I have worked for the Royal Northwest Mounted Police for 4 months. But I was at the academy for 2 years." Jack responded.

"Were you on duty in Coal Valley when the coal mine accident occurred?"

"I was not on duty in Coal Valley, this was not my post yet. When I received word that I was going to be a Mountie here, I also got word about the mining incident." Jack replied.

"Earlier, Charles, mentioned to us that he was appointed by mr. Gowen to burn down the church. Were you here for this incident?"

"No I was not at this incident. I was, however, able to survey the wreckage where the church burned down."

"Did you find anything in the wreckage?"

"Yes, I did. I found a can of Whale oil."

"Is this the can?" The Deputy DA asked, showing the can to the court and to Jack.

"Yes, it is."

"Your Honor, I would like this can of Whale Oil marked as people's exhibit number one and ask that they be admitted into evidence." The Deputy DA stated as he handed the can to the Clerk.

"Does the defense have any objection?"

The Public Defender responded, "No, Your Honor."

"The can of whale oil will be admitted as People's exhibit number one." Judge Black said.

"Constable, was there anything unusual about this can of whale oil?"

"Yes, there was. I found a stack of whale oil cans in Mrs. Montgomery's shed, but she never threw the can into the fire." Jack promptly responded.

"Does the Mercantile sell Whale Oil?" The Deputy DA questioned.

"No it does not."

"I have no further questions." The Deputy DA stated.

Then, Judge Black mentioned, "Does the defense wish to ask any questions?"

"Yes I do, Your Honor." The Public Defender said as he stood up.

"Constable, how do you know The Can of Whale Oil is from Mrs. Montgomery's shed? It may be from someone else's shed."

"Yes, that is true, but no one else in the town happens to have Whale Oil stored in their shed." Jack responded.

"I have no further questions." The Public Defender responded as he sat down.

"The witness is excused and," Judge Black waited for Jack to leave the stand, "does the prosecution have any other witnesses?"

"Yes ,Your Honor. The People call Mrs. Stanton to the stand." The Deputy DA said.

The Bailiff took Abigail to the witness stand.

The Clerk continued, "Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Abigail calmly replied.

Mr. Gowen rolled his eyes, he knew she would tell the truth but he was not going to believe a word she said.

"Please state your first and last name." The Clerk said.

"Abigail Stanton." Abigail replied.

"Please spell your last name for the record." The Reporter mentioned.

"S-t-a-n-t-o-n." She spelled.

The Deputy DA stood up once again, and asked , "Abigail, we are here for the case of you versus Mr. Gowen. You have proof that Mr. Gowen caused the accident in the mine about 7 months ago, correct."

"Yes, I do. The Constable and Inspector have helped me gather the information necessary for this trial." Abigail responded.

"We looked over the information earlier, Your Honor." The Deputy DA said as he handed the information to Judge Black.

"Does the defense have any questions?" Judge Black asked as he looked over the information.

"No ,Your Honor."

"Are there any more final witnesses?" Judge Black questioned. He continued, "You are excused Mrs. Stanton."

"Yes, Your Honor. The People call Mr. Gowen to the stand."

Mr Gowen was taken by the Bailiff to the stand, and he put his sly face on.

The Clerk continued, "Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Mr. Gowen seriously replied.

"Please state your first and last name." The Clerk said.

"Henry Gowen." Mr. Gowen replied.

"Please spell your last name for the record." The Reporter mentioned.

"G-o-w-e-n." He spelled.

"Henry, is it true that you told Mr. Spurlock to burn the church?"

"I neither deny it nor agree with that."

"Henry, we need a definite answer. Did you or didn't you?"

Mr. Gowen paused, he didn't want to lie and say no, because Mr. Spurlock said he told him to do it. "I did." He slowly said.

The group of people watching the trial gasped, they couldn't believe he just agreed to something he truly did.

"Henry, I have been looking over this information Mrs. Stanton, Mr. Thornton, and Mr. Avery collected. According to this, it shows that you were the cause of that mine explosion." Judge Black chimed in.

"So Henry, do you admit to this, that you were the true cause to the mine explosion?"

"No I do not, this is unfair, I am being accused of something I didn't do." He furiously replied.

"Order! Order in the Court!" Judge Black ordered.

Mr. Gowen slowly calmed down, he was still angry though that he wasn't winning.

"You may be excused Mr. Gowen." Judge Black said, not allowing the Deputy DA to ask any more questions.

The Bailiff led Mr. Gown back to his seat.

"There is something else this town must not be telling me, something else has occured, I can feel it. I need the truth, and nothing but the truth about it." Judge Black continued.

Jaclyn slowly raised her hand, she didn't know if she was supposed to during a trial, but she wanted the truth to be told.

"Yes, young lady?" Judge Black asked.

"I can tell the truth about another event that happened just recently Your Honor." Jaclyn boldly replied.

A few townspeople were pleased that Jaclyn was brave, others were scared, and some were in just plain shock because she was going to tell them all about it.

"Take her to the witness stand." Judge Black ordered.

The Bailiff led Jaclyn to the witness stand, just like the Judge said to.

Even though the Clerk knew she would tell the truth, he said"Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case now before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Jaclyn confidently replied.

As they asked Jaclyn what her full name was, and how to spell it, Jack started to get worried, what if this made Mr. Gowen even more mad? As if Elizabeth knew Jack's thoughts, she put her hand on his, letting him know she was there.

"Jaclyn, please tell us what happened recently that you say you know happened." The Deputy DA calmly stated.

"A few days ago, my Uncle Jack, the Constable, was called to the mines for an accident. The shaft above the miners had started to shake, and it collapsed, trapping the men. There was coal, dirt,rocks, and some wood blocking the men from the way out of the mine."

"Did any of the men get out before the shaft fell to tell the Constable what happened?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Palmer got out just before the Shaft fell, and when he got outside, he saw Mr. Gowen running back to his office, like to hide he did nothing to cause the accident."

"Mr. Palmer, is this true?" Judge Black asked looking into the gathering of people to see if Mr. Palmer would reply.

"Yes Your Honor." Mr. Palmer replied as he tried not to stutter.

"Constable, have you investigated this accident?"

"Yes Your Honor," Jack said standing up, " and it looks like the shaft was purposefully moved over to the side somehow from above ground."

"I see…" Judge Black was in deep thought.

"Your Honor, there is a bit more to tell." Jaclyn added.

"Yes Jaclyn?"

"Several of the men were hurt with bruises, and cuts. And Mr. Gowen seemed to not worry about it when my Uncle Jack brought it to his attention."

"Is this true Mr. Gowen?" The Deputy DA asked.

"Of course not! I care about all of my miners!" Mr. Gowen protested.

"No you don,'t," Judge Black paused, "because if you did, you would be out there right away when an accident occurred Mr. Gowen."

Mr. Gowen scowled and gave a mean look at Jaclyn, and she ignored him.

"You are excused, Jaclyn." Judge Black said.

When she returned to her seat, Bradley gave her a smile, as if to say 'Good job up there!' to her.

Judge Black was silent for a few minutes, looking over the evidence written and typed neatly on the papers before him. He thought long and hard about his decision. The room felt like it was getting hotter, even though it wasn't. They were all worried about the decision the Judge would make. Mr. Gowen, however, was still mad about how everyone kept telling the truth about what he did.

Judge Black spoke up slowly, " And my decision is…"

Sabrina: Oooh suspense! What is Judge Black's decision? And the trial was quite long… (whoops I wrote the trial too long... )

Nicole: Indeed, the trial was long. But the ideas just kept coming! We did want it long, but we weren't expecting it to be this long! Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&amp;R!


	23. Chapter 23

Nicole: Ladies and Gentlemen, Hearties of all ages, it is once again Saturday, and we have a WONDERFUL surprise for you! :D

Sabrina: We would like to introduce a new member to our writing team, let me introduce you to, my cousin, Katherine!

Katherine: Hi everyone! I am proud to be a #Heartie and a writer of this fanfic now! I will help write when one of the other girls can't, and we will all work together! Enjoy this chapter I was proud to help out on

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

"Mr. Gowen is guilty." Judge Black finally concluded.

The townspeople knew they couldn't cheer quite yet, so they all shared big smiles with one another. Mr. Gowen just got more furious by the minute. This wasn't fair in his eyes.

"Mr. Henry Gowen, you are officially under arrest by order of this court." Jack said, cuffing Mr. Gowen and leading him over to the jail.

Gowen was NOT happy about it! And even tried to fight a bit! Jack put him in his place, though. By the time Jack got back outside, everyone had been dismissed, and they were gathered outside.

Outside of the saloon, the crowd gave a cheer! Friends started hugging Abigail and everyone was talking almost at once to everyone.

"We did it!" Jaclyn exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air.

Bradley picked up Jaclyn and started spinning her around.

"Aaaah!" she giggled.

Bradley's parents, Jack and Elizabeth, and a few other townsfolk stopped and watched the two spin around a few times. Bradley put Jaclyn down and they both blushed.

"Sorry…" Jaclyn and Bradley quietly said.

Bradley's parents didn't look too pleased with Bradley, but the other people who watched thought it was quite cute.

During all the excitement, the townspeople planned a dance for later that evening so they could celebrate. Abigail and a few of the other ladies hurried to make food, and a few of the men went to move the chairs around in the saloon so there was room for a party.

It was a couple hours later that everyone filtered back into the saloon. Everyone was chatting. Especially to Abigail, congratulating her on her victory. There was some food, and there were chairs lining the room.

Soon enough, everyone heard slow music starting. Men began asking women to dance with them.

"Miss Thatcher?"

"Yes, Constable?"

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

As they danced, they were both smiling, remembering when they first danced together. At the same time, Bradley was nervously walking over to where Jaclyn was sitting.

"Hey, Jaclyn."

"Oh! Hello, Bradley! I didn't realize you were here!"

"Yeah. My mom has been pestering me."

They both laughed a bit.

"What I came over here for, was to...um..."

"Was to what?"

"Would you care to dance with me, Miss Connors?"

"I would love to, Mr. Ramsey!" Jaclyn said, standing up and taking Bradley's hand.

Their dancing did not go unnoticed, however. Jack and Elizabeth were the first to see. Both of them smiled, seeing the connection between the two.

Then, all the couples in the room saw something that they all rejoiced to see. Bill Avery went and asked Abigail to dance, which she gladly accepted. Soon enough, everyone was dancing.

"Shall we take a walk?" Bradley asked.

Jaclyn nodded, and gently linked her arm in his to take a walk. It was getting colder, but she had her warm coat on so she was fine.

"Are you enjoying Coal Valley?"

"Oh yes, I am. I hope to come visit much more often."

"I hope you get to." Bradley replied with a grin. He continued, "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I think I would like to be a teacher like Ms. Thatcher. I like to work with children."

"That sounds interesting." Bradley said, listening.

Before Elizabeth could mention a word, Jack quietly spoke up.

"I know, they're cute together." Jack winked.

"How did you know I was going to bring that up?"

"I just did." Jack winked.

They continued to supervise the two young ones.

As Bradley and Jaclyn continued to talk, Elizabeth gave a quiet sneeze.

"What was that?" Bradley asked as he looked in Elizabeth and Jack's direction. Thankfully, before Bradley saw them, Jack had pulled Elizabeth over to the side of the trail so they would be hidden.

"I have no idea." Jaclyn replied.

"It sounded like a sneeze…" Bradley commented.

"Last time I checked trees don't sneeze." Jaclyn giggled.

"You're right on that one." Bradley laughed.

After they finished laughing, they heard Bradley's parents calling for him.

"Bradley! Bradley? Where are you? It's time to go home."

"Ugh, that's my mom." Bradley said not wanting to leave.

"It's alright, I understand, it's late anyways."

"Coming!" Bradley shouted in return.

"I had a wonderful evening." Jaclyn said.

"Me too, can we talk again sometime?"

"Of course." Jaclyn smiled.

Bradley took her arm and walked with her up the trail a ways, and then let go gently to find his Mother.

"Goodnight." He said as he walked away.

"Good night." She returned.

Nicole: Aren't Jaclyn and Bradley so cute together? Well, so is Sabrina right now! She fell asleep before we got a chance to finish writing the ending A/N! ;)

Katherine: Yep, she's sound asleep! Thank goodness she made it through long enough to help us write lol! Please R&amp;R and see you on Wednesday!


	24. Chapter 24

**Sabrina:** Hello hearties! It has been very busy lately, and we are finally able to update! Yay!

**Nicole:** Katherine wasn't able to update with us today, but hopefully she will be on Wednesday! We hope you enjoy this chapter, as it is more focused on Jack and Elizabeth. :) Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Jack was walking with Elizabeth on a romantic moonlit walk around the lake.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth breathed.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh Jack…" Elizabeth blushed.

Jack gently swept Elizabeth into a kiss, a passionate kiss.

Then , all was silent.

The moonlight was shining down upon the lovely Jack and Elizabeth as they continued their walk.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth walked too close to the lake, and fell right into the side of the lake. She tried to get a grip and pull herself out, but she couldn't do anything.

"Elizabeth, give me your hand." Jack commanded as he reached his hand out to hers.

Jack tried pulling her up with just one hand, but she was too heavy to pull out with one hand. He felt himself falling in too.

"Aaah!" Elizabeth screamed as Jack ended up falling in too.

Jack pulled his head above water, and a leaf was on top of his head.

Elizabeth started to giggle, because Jack looked silly, and Jack joined in because he thought Elizabeth was giggling because they both fell in.

Jack got out of the lake very carefully, water dripping off of him. He pulled Elizabeth up and out of the water.

"We had best get back before we catch a cold, it's very cold out her." Jack said.

"True, and I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"It's alright, I understand."

As they headed back, Elizabeth started giggling again.

"Why are you giggling?" Jack asked puzzled.

"You have a nice hat." Elizabeth laughed.

"A nice...what?" Jack asked as he felt the top of his head. Then, he felt the leaf.

"Oh that hat." Jack laughed.

Then, all of a sudden clouds covered the moon.

Jack put his wet arm around his wet Elizabeth to let her know he was still there.

Then, on top of all the water they already had on them, it started to rain.

"Oh how wonderful, now we really have to hurry back." Jack said.

As they raced home in the pouring down rain, Jack took Elizabeth over to the Cafe.

When Jack opened the door, Abigail and Jaclyn stopped briefly to look at them.

"Is the roof leaking again?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Jaclyn replied.

Abigail dashed over and put another pot under another leak.

"This is crazy!" Elizabeth replied looking at all the drips.

"Elizabeth,Jack, are you wet from the rain?"

Jack and Elizabeth shared a look.

"Yes sadly." Elizabeth sighed.

"You had better come in and warm up before you get sick. Jack, I have some of Noah's clothes you can borrow, we don't need you out in the rain again." Abigail said as she went up the stairs.

Jack shrugged and followed, and Elizabeth went closer to the stove to warm up while she waited.

"Miss Thatcher, I hope your walk was at least interesting." Jaclyn said.

"Oh it was interesting alright," Elizabeth replied as she remembered the fall into the lake.

"Come on Elizabeth, lets go up now." Abigail rushed as Jack came back down drying his hair with a towel.

"You look nice Jack." Elizabeth said as she was rushed up the stairs by Abigail.

Jack finished drying his hair with the towel and helped Jaclyn empty containers filled with water from the leaks.

When Elizabeth came back down with Abigail, her hair was still partially wet, but at least she was warmer.

"If only it hadn't rained on top of you two." Abigail said shaking her head.

"Exactly." Jaclyn said as he rushed with another pot to a leak.

"Abigail, we need to talk to someone about getting this roof fixed before winter and snow starts to come in." Jack added.

"I think we better." Abigail replied as another leak started above her head.

"Elizabeth, could you please get another pot for this leak?" Abigail asked.

Elizabeth didn't even bother replying. She just grabbed an empty pot and rushed towards where Abigail was waiting.

"Elizabeth! Look out for that…" Jack started.

Elizabeth tripped over one of the pots sitting on the floor, sending it crashing and clanking across the room, which caused the water to splash across the floor. Jack didn't waste any time in getting over to where Elizabeth was, and he caught her before she hit the floor.

"You know, next time you get a pot, you might want to step around the already existing pots. Not through them." Jack joked, winking at Elizabeth.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought so."

"How about we go check upstairs? There might be leaks up there too." Abigail suggested.

"Good idea! I don't want my bed getting wet because of a leak!" Elizabeth commented.

They all took off up the stairs, while also being careful of possible leaks. When they got upstairs, what did they see? Nothing other than several leaks.

"Jaclyn, could you run downstairs and get two or three pots for us?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing, Uncle Jack!" Jaclyn exclaimed running back down the steps.

As soon as Jaclyn got downstairs, she began looking around for some empty pots that weren't in use. She saw a couple sitting on a table and went to get them. On her way over, she slipped on the puddle of water that was there from when Elizabeth tripped. She tried to stop herself from falling, but it didn't work, because she only ended up pulling herself closer to the table and pulling it over. She hit her head on the table leg right before the table fell over right next to , Jack, Elizabeth, and Abigail heard the table fall, and they rushed downstairs.

"Jaclyn? Jaclyn? Where are you?" Abigail called for Jaclyn.

Jack looked around, before finally seeing the downed table. He took a few steps closer, and he froze on the spot.

"Jaclyn." He whispered, barely audible, "Jaclyn!"

Jack ran around to the other side of the table and knelt to the ground by Jaclyn, who was currently unconscious. It only took a couple seconds for Elizabeth and Abigail to be standing right behind him.

"Abigail, can you get her bed ready?"

Abigail nodded and hurried up the stairs. As soon as she was upstairs, Jack picked up Jaclyn and began walking towards the stairs.  
"What can I do?"

"Could you get some fresh water? When Jaclyn wakes up, she'll probably be thirsty."

"I'll bring it up in a minute."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

As soon as he got upstairs, Jack laid Jaclyn on her bed. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to get upstairs.

"I need to go get the doctor. You two watch Jaclyn."

"You're going out in this weather?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I have to. I'll be back soon!"

Jack ran outside and jumped on Dreamer, before galloping away towards where Doctor Stafford lived.

**Sabrina:** I'm in suspense, what will happen? I guess we'll find out soon.

**Nicole:** Indeed we will! Well, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! And although Katherine was not able to be here today, she did help with the chapter! :) R&amp;R!


	25. Chapter 25

**Katherine:** Hello Hearties! It is a pleasure to be starting off the ANs this time =D.

**Sabrina:** Nicole was not able to update today, since she was busy, so it's just the two of us! Enjoy this chapter! =D

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic.**_

It seemed like a lifetime to Jack, but soon enough, he got back to the cafe with Doctor Stafford right behind him. As soon as they got inside, Elizabeth and Abigail had to do their best to hold Jack back long enough for Doctor Stafford to get upstairs. Jack finally calmed down a little, but he was still impatient.

Jack tried to wait as patiently as he could downstairs. He sat down, but then stood back up. He couldn't sit still, Jack was worried about Jaclyn. Jack paced the floor, hoping she would be alright.

Elizabeth was watching Jack, knowing he was nervous. She walked over to Jack and thought that talking to him might help.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly.

Jack stopped, he had heard Elizabeth's voice. "Yes…?" he asked.

Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, while gently rubbing it.

"Jack, everything will be alright, I promise…"

"But Elizabeth, I'm still worried…"

"I am too, Jack, but I'm here for you. I feel the same way you do right now."

Jack gave a small smile, he could tell Elizabeth was telling the truth.

It wasn't till almost midnight that Doctor Stafford came back downstairs. Jack had just sat down, but he jumped up as soon as he noticed Elizabeth and Abigail standing up.

"Well, Constable, I think that niece of yours is a lucky girl. She has a thick skull. She'll be alright. Might take a day or two of rest to get her back to her normal self, but she'll be alright. The reason I say she's lucky, is because with the size of the gash on the back of her head, you'd think that she'd have a worse concussion than she does!"

"How bad is it?"

"It's a mild concussion, but it is still there. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't wake up for a few hours yet. You certainly took your time waking up after your little escapade, Constable." Doctor Stafford said with a wink.

"Well, thank you for what you've done for us. I'll be over immediately if something comes up." Jack said.

Immediately after the Doctor left, Jack was up the stairs and sitting right by Jaclyn. Elizabeth and Abigail both agreed that it would be best if Jack would spend the time at the cafe while Jaclyn was unconscious. Luckily for Jack, it didn't last too long.

As the day wore on, Jack paced the room more. He scarcely ate anything or had anything to drink. The clock finally rang out its proclamation that it was 4:00 in the afternoon. Jack got up and walked over to the bedroom window. As he was looking out, he saw something. It was just a smallest little speck, floating from the sky. It's crystalite figure was so small, that even the smallest breeze seemed that it could break it. What was it, you may ask? It was snow. The smallest little flake! It was then that Jack was really wishing that Jaclyn was awake. She would've wanted to be able to see the first snow fall. That was when he heard the littlest bit of movement coming from Jaclyn. He rushed over beside her, wondering if she would finally awaken.

Jack felt like he had been waiting for weeks for Jaclyn to wake up. He was getting more and more worried as time dragged on. Finally, he saw her eyelashes flutter like butterfly wings.

She slowly opened up her eyes, and looked at Jack, like he had to register in her mind.

"Hi Uncle Jack." she finally said.

"Hi Jaclyn…" Jack smiled gently, glad she was awake.

Jack gently bent over to give her a hug. Jaclyn quickly sat up enough so she could give him a hug.

**Katherine:** I'm glad Jaclyn's alright :) We hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Sabrina:** Thanks to everyone who reviews :) We appreciate everyone's reviews :) See you Saturday when we post again!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Angelica:** _Hello Hearties! We are quite sorry we haven't updated for a while!

**Nicole:** We will try to keep up with our posting more often since we'll be less busy!

**Katherine:** Enjoy this chapter! :)

_**Disclaimer: We do not own "When Calls the Heart or the characters from it. We only own Jaclyn, a few other OC's, and this fanfic. Thank you**_

Jack and Elizabeth were out for a walk, enjoying themselves even though the skies were gray, and quite dreary. Then, before Elizabeth's eyes, a snowflake twirled down from the clouds.

"Jack! It's snowing!" Elizabeth excitedly commented.

"I see that!" Jack said as he caught a snowflake on his glove.

Elizabeth laughed, "I feel like a little girl again!"

Jack smiled as he watched Elizabeth twirl around in the snow, catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"Come on, Jack! Don't just stand there!"

"You know, I haven't done this since I was a kid!"

"Well, no one's watching! Come on!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Meanwhile, at the Cafe, Jaclyn peered out her window. She didn't expect to see anything, since it was so dull out outside, but then she saw what looked like Jack and Elizabeth spinning around catching snowflakes.

"It's the first snowfall!" Jaclyn exclaimed as she continued to watch her Uncle Jack and Ms. Thatcher be young again.

Elizabeth starts to slip on some freshly formed ice

*Jack tries to catch her

As Elizabeth twirled around, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she ended up slipping on some freshly formed ice.

"Jaaack!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she started to slide.

"Elizabeth!" Jack worriedly exclaimed in return. he ran over to her side, and tried to stop her from falling.

Unfortunately for them both, Jack didn't have a good footing. As soon as he was next to her, his feet slid out from under him, and down they both went! However, they just laughed.

Jack tried to stand up, but any time he tried to, he just kept slipping back down onto the ground.

Elizabeth tried to get up herself, but she just slipped back down again as well.

"There has to be some way we can get up!" Elizabeth thought aloud.

"I think I just found out how we are going to get up." Jack smiled as he put his foot on a small patch of snow. He gained his balance, and offered his hands for Elizabeth so she could get up as well.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

Once they were away from the ice, Jack turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt when you slipped, did you?"

"I'm fine, Jack!" Elizabeth said, smiling.

Jack put his arms around Elizabeth, and gently pulled her a bit closer,and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive, Jack. Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll be okay in a minute." Jack smiled as he gently leaned in and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Now I'm better." Jack smiled.

"Me too.." Elizabeth confessed.

Back at the Cafe, Jaclyn had watched Jack and Elizabeth fall on the ice. But then she saw Jack had kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

'He does like Ms. Thatcher!' Jaclyn thought quite happily.

**Nicole:** We're sorry this chapter was short...

**_Angelica:_** To make up for it being short, we'll post another exciting chapter later!

**Katherine: **Thanks for reviewing!


	27. Chapter 27

Nicole: Hello, Hearties! Sorry for not updating in months! Things have been quite busy over here! So, to begin with, I'm going to say that us over here are going absolutely fangirl over everything we've heard about season 2! Second, I'd like to say Happy New Year! Next, I do want to point out that Angelica and Katherine are both taking a short break from this fanfic. Angelica is working on hers (be sure to read them!) and Katherine is just taking a break overall. Finally, I will be updating periodically as I am able to, up until Season 2 airs. At that time, writing and updating will probably pick up speed and a schedule will once again be put in place. :) So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was very hard for Elizabeth's students to stay in their seats the next day. More snow had fallen during several of their classes, and they couldn't wait to get out there and play around.

"Alright class, I want you to all study your spelling words for tomorrow's Spelling Bee, and to review pages 35 and 40 in your Math books for tomorrow's Math test. Class is dismissed." Elizabeth smiled.

Almost like a hurricane rolled through the classroom, the students were quickly out of their seats and putting their coats on.

'My they are all in a hurry.' Elizabeth thought as she gathered her papers.

Meanwhile, outside, all of the children were throwing snowballs at one another, all having quite a lot of fun. Jaclyn was still a bit tired, but she could not resist throwing a few snowballs around with her classmates. Jack had just came back from doing his rounds around Coal Valley.

'Ah I see the snowball fights have begun.' Jack thought as a smile grew on his face.

Bradley accidently hit Jaclyn with a snowball, and Jaclyn packed up a snowball to throw at him in return.

"Get ready for it Bradley!" Jaclyn said as she threw it with all her might.

"Ha ha you can't get me!" Bradley teased as he dodged it. Instead it hit Jack.

"Sorry Uncle Jack!" Jaclyn called out.

Jack brushed the snow off of him and looked at Jaclyn.

'I'm gonna get her back!' Jack thought.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and stepped out the door with her books. She walked over to Jaclyn, to see if she was going to go back to the cafe or not with her.

"Jaclyn, are you coming back to the Cafe or-" Elizabeth was cut short when Jack's snowball hit her and not Jaclyn.

Jack put his hand to his mouth to hide a small laugh, and a few students stopped and started laughing.

"Well, Jack. You are going to be in for it!" Elizabeth laughed as she put her books on the stares and prepared a snowball to throw back at Jack.

"I meant for it to hit Jaclyn!" Jack innocently put his hands up.

"Perfect aiming." Elizabeth laughed as she threw the snowball at Jack.

"Hey no fair!" Jack said as he brushed more snow off of him.

"Ha ha ha!" Elizabeth laughed as she made another snowball.

Soon, everyone was laughing and dodging zooming snowballs. Eventually, only Jack and Elizabeth remained with Jaclyn.

"Uncle Jack, would you like to come to the Cafe for some warm tea?" Jaclyn offered.

"I would love it." Jack smiled.

Jaclyn carefully ran ahead of them to the Cafe, and Jack carried Elizabeth's books.

"Sorry I hit you with a snowball." Jack apologized.

"It's alright, it was fun to have some fun with my favorite Mountie." Elizabeth replied.

When they got to the Cafe, Jaclyn helped Abigail prepare the tea, and Jack and Elizabeth sat in their usual spot.

"Elizabeth , I want to thank you for an amazing afternoon, I truly felt young again." Jack smiled.

"Well, you made me feel quite young, too." Elizabeth smiled.

Jack put his hand under Elizabeth's chin, and they looked into eachothers eyes. Jack slowly started leaning in.

"Jack, there are people around." Elizabeth whispered.

"They're in the kitchen." Jack breathed as he gently kissed Elizabeth.

They gently pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Jaclyn walked in with the tea, and Abigail was following her so she could open the Cafe.

'Did Uncle Jack just kiss Ms. Thatcher and I missed it?' Jaclyn thought as she put the tea down.

Jack slowly took his hand from under Elizabeth's chin, and turned towards Jaclyn.

"The tea smells amazing, Jaclyn." Jack grinned.

"Thank you, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn smiled as she poured them all a cup of tea.

After they drank their tea, and talked for a bit, the Cafe started to fill up.

"Jack, I have to go up and work on some school work for tomorrow, shall I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, my swee- Elizabeth." Jack caught himself.

As soon as Elizabeth was out of earshot, Jaclyn spoke up in a whisper.

"You almost called her "sweet Elizabeth"... didn't you?" Jaclyn winked.

"Did not, I forgot what I was talking about." Jack faintly blushed.

"Did you kiss Ms. Thatcher earlier?" Jaclyn continued.

"Now Jaclyn, I told you, Ms. Thatcher and I are just good friends." Jack replied in a low tone.

"You kissed her cheek yesterday."

"How do you know?" Jack started to blush a bit deeper of a shade of pink.

"I was watching out the window, who could miss you two being adorable?" Jaclyn asked.

"Jaclyn, we're just good friends and that's it." Jack concluded as he got up to go back to the Jail.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Jack." Jaclyn giggled as she gave him a hug.

She soon disappeared up the stairs.

Nicole: I hope you all liked the chapter! It was a fun one to write. :) See you all again sometime soon! Don't forget to review!


End file.
